Longues nuits à Tokyo
by Pupurelalicorne
Summary: Quand la Corée rencontre le Japon. View Finder & Totaly Captivated.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages appartiennent à Yamane Ayano et Yoo Ha Jin.

Longues Nuits à Tokyo

Chapitre un

_Séoul, 19 : 46 pm_

Le téléphone n'émit qu'une sonnerie avant que l'homme aux cheveux noirs, assit dans un luxueux fauteuil en cuir, ne décroche promptement.

Il ne vérifia même pas le nom de son correspondant.

-Tu as vu l'heure ? Tu as au moins une demi-heure de retard. Où es tu ?

-C'est Jiho.

Il sursauta.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu m'appelles ?

Il paraissait essoufflé.

-Je pense qu'Ewon s'est fait kidnapper.

-Quoi ?

-Deux types l'attendaient à la sortie du bar. Ils se sont parlés, jusqu'à ce qu'un des mecs l'attrape par le bras et le force à entrer dans une voiture garée à côté. On est intervenu mais tous ce qu'on a pu faire, c'est récupérer le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation.

-Donne le moi.

Jiho lui répéta les chiffres et demanda :

-Dis-moi que ce n'est rien…

Mookyul raccrocha et se mit à hurler. Trois hommes en costumes noirs débarquèrent, affolés.

-Oui Boss ?

-Retrouvez immédiatement Ewon. Dépêchez vous.

Deux heures plus tard, la sonnerie se fit de nouveau entendre, il ne prononça qu'un mot :

-Alors ?

-On a retrouvé sa trace jusqu'à l'aéroport privé, ils sembleraient que les deux hommes en ont rejoint un troisième et se sont envolés.

-On sait la destination ?

-Tokyo.

-Préparez le jet. On part.

-Vous ne pouvez pas, il faut l'autorisation de votre père.

-Peu importe.

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le droit.

Convaincre son père de le laisser partir n'allait pas être facile, il était en train de perdre un temps précieux.

_Tokio 0 :15 am_

-Attends.

-Ecarte, intima une voix.

Les jambes du journaliste se retrouvèrent en l'air, offrant une vue indécente pour celui qui se trouvait entre.

L'homme d'affaires s'en régala et plongea sur la bouche de son jeune amant récalcitrant.

Ses mains caressaient abruptement les parties sensibles et provoquaient des gémissements de plus en plus fréquents. Une main glissa plus bas et un doigt entra dans la partie la plus secrète d'Akihito Takaba.

Un cri de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres et il s'agrippa aux épaules musclées de Ryuichi Asami. Ce dernier retira son doigt, le garçon était prêt. Il le pénétra lentement, ne voulant provoquer que des bruits de plaisirs.

Takaba tentait de contrôler sa respiration haletante, il soufflait doucement, lançant à Asami un regard où se mélangeaient la colère et le désir.

-C'est bon Akihito, respire.

-Ne bouge pas, je…

Asami sourit et s'enfonça plus profondément, son bassin commença bientôt de lents mouvements, arrachant des cris de plus en plus plaisants.

Allongé en chien de fusil dans l'immense lit, Takaba tournait le dos à son amant.

-Qu'est ce qui te déplait dans cet appartement ? demanda Asami, qui la tête posé sur sa main, contemplait le dos blanc de celui qui partageait son lit.

Takaba fut tenté de répondre « toi ».

-Je ne suis pas ta putain, déclara t-il.

-Qui te parle de ça ?

-Je sais très bien ce que tu t'imagines, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais attendre, bien gentiment, que tu rentres du travail et que par le plus grand des miracles je te fasse à manger ?

-J'ai une cuisinière, mais l'idée de te voir en tablier me séduit…

-Je ne sais pas cuisiner, répliqua t-il en se tournant vers lui.

Il croisa son regard et le maudit, il s'amusait de lui, toujours et encore. Sauf qu'il l'attirait aussi. Ses yeux ocre le fixaient et détruisait, comme s'il l'envoutait, ses résistances.

-Tu ne vas pas continuer à vivre dans ton taudis, tu serais beaucoup mieux ici.

-Mon logement est très bien, j'aimerais juste peut-être récupérer mes affaires.

-Tu ne les récupéreras pas, sauf si tu te montre persuasif…

Asami passa sa main sur la joue du jeune photographe puis la descendit jusqu'à son cou afin d'approcher son visage du sien.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? piailla t-il.

-Je vais t'embrasser, tais toi.

Takaba essaya de se dégager, mais les lèvres d'Asami furent plus rapides que lui. Il se laissa faire, une nouvelle fois.

Comme par hasard, il avait croisé Asami en rentrant de son travail. Celui-ci lui avait alors proposé de partager un verre. Il ne lui avait simplement pas précisé que c'était chez lui.

De fil en aiguille, c'est-à-dire menace de l'un et insulte de l'autre quant au fait qu'il refusait de venir habiter avec lui, Asami l'avait finalement calmé en lui montrant « les avantages de son lit ».

Coincé dans les draps, il subit un nouvel assaut de son amant en se promettant que la prochaine fois, c'est lui qui le ferait taire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre deux

_Tokyo 18 : 30 pm_

La course poursuite ne dura pas longtemps, Takaba sauta dans une poubelle. Un chat miaula, outré d'être ainsi délogé et passa devant lui, le regard plein de colère. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, il plia ses jambes sous lui et calma sa respiration. Les pas s'arrêtèrent à son niveau. Il les vit, des mocassins noirs qui tournaient en rond. Puis ils disparurent. Le jeune photographe vérifia que son appareil photo se trouvait bien dans sa sacoche. Il attendit une dizaine de minutes avant de quitter prudemment sa cachette.

Il sentait les poubelles et avait des taches douteuses sur son jean délavé. Pourtant il aimait ce genre situation improbable, l'action l'exaltait.

Les rues étaient pleines de monde en ce début d'après-midi, ce qui lui permit de se mêler dedans. Son appartement vide le rendit heureux, il allait pouvoir développer tranquillement ses photos et les donner au journal qui l'engageait.

Il avait récupéré de quoi bosser, Asami avait tout juste accepté de lui rendre. Cependant, vu les efforts qu'avait fait Takaba, il pouvait au moins faire cela.

Takaba chassa de sa tête le visage d'Asami et se déshabilla. Il voulait d'abord prendre une douche.

Son portable sonna quand il en ressortit. Il décrocha en vérifiant le numéro. Des fois que… C'était son collègue de travail. Un jeune qui écrivait pendant que lui photographiait.

-Salut, j'ai les clichés!

-Salut Takaba, oublie j'ai quelque chose de mieux. Un gros scoop, apparemment il y aura un échange, on ne sait pas de quoi par contre, entre les gros bonnets de la mafia ce soir au port.

-Tu as des noms ?

-On parle d'un russe et d'Asami. Je crois que tu as déjà travaillé sur lui ?

Ce qui lui disait son collègue ne collait pas. Asami ne travaillerait pas avec les russes, surtout après l'épisode d'Hong-Kong. Il s'agissait d'une intox.

-Tu es sûr de tes infos ?

-Absolument, elles viennent de Monsieur X.

Monsieur X était l'informateur qu'utilisait Takaba, pour l'instant ces sources étaient toujours vraies. Il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il s'agissait surement d'une autre magouille.

-Je vais y aller. Je te tiens au courant.

-Oui, fais attention à toi Takaba.

Le téléphone toujours dans la main, il décida d'appeler Asami. Peut-être pourrait –il l'éclaircir.

Deux sonneries passèrent avant qu'il ne décroche.

-Asami, c'est moi.

-Je sais.

-Est-ce que tu trafique avec les russes ?

-Je pensais que tu m'appelais pour qu'on se voie.

-Pense à autre chose de temps en temps, au travail par exemple.

-Tu penses que parce que tu couches avec moi, je dois te tenir au courant ? Tu veux encore t'attirer des ennuis ? Reste en dehors de ce qui est trop gros pour toi Takaba. On a mieux à faire tous les deux.

-Je savais que je n'aurais pas du t'appeler, bonne journée Asami. J'ai du boulot et des meubles à acheter.

Il raccrocha avant qu'il ne réponde, Asami avait toujours le dernier mot. Il ne voulait pas lui donner des informations, tant pis il irait voir de lui-même ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire tous les deux.

Sa montre affichait minuit moins dix, caché dans des cartons qui étaient eux-mêmes dissimulés entre des palettes. Il avait une vision parfaite sur le port, là où l'échange devait avoir lieu.

Il patienta encore une dizaine de minutes avant qu'une berline noire ne se gare au milieu. Un homme blond en sortit pour ouvrir la portière passagère. Un autre homme blond apparut, mais celui-ci était familier aux yeux de Takaba. C'était Mikhail, l'un des chefs de la mafia russe.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une camionnette blanche arriva et s'arrêta à hauteur des hommes. Takaba était ravi, le coffre du trafic donnait directement sur l'objectif de son appareil. Il vérifia qu'il avait bien retiré le flash et se mit en position. Grâce au zoom, il voyait encore mieux. D'autres hommes en sortirent. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'Asami dans les environs.

Un type ouvrit les portes du coffre et en sortit ce qui semblait être un colis très lourd. Il le déposa au sol, sans précaution. C'était un sac en toile, qui à l'étonnement de Takaba, semblait bouger.

Celui qui s'en chargeait l'ouvrit et laissa sortir un homme, les mains attachés et un bâillon sur la bouche. Takaba distinguait mal ses traits. Qui était-il ?

Le prisonnier se débâtait, bien que tenu fermement par un garde du corps. Mikhail fit quelques signes et l'homme l'attrapa et le dirigea vers la berline. Au moment où il appuyait sur sa tête pour le glisser dans la voiture, des tirs éclatèrent.

Takaba ne bougea pas, sa cachette le protégeait. Il prit autant de photos que possible, cherchant d'où venaient les tirs. Les hommes de mains avaient vite réagit, oubliant au passage la marchandise. Takaba le vit se débattre, frapper celui qui le tenait encore par le bras et s'enfuir en courant.

Il disparut dans un des entrepôts. Cela sentait mauvais pour le jeune photographe, si les hommes venaient à fouiller dans les alentours, ils le trouveraient. Il allait faire demi-tour quand il vit un homme reconnaissable entre tous. Sa carrure, musclé et imposante avançait, sans craindre les balles qui filaient.

Puis tout se stoppa quand Mikhail le reconnu. Il lança un ordre et ses hommes se rapprochèrent de lui.

Takaba ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais il en profita pour prendre une série de clichés.

Un bruit à sa droite le fit sursauter.

Il s'attendait à voir un des hommes de main d'Asami ou de Mikhail. Cette situation lui était arrivée tant de fois qu'elle ne l'étonnait même plus. Il se prépara à réagir. Il fallait être rapide.

Quel ne fut pas son étonnement lorsqu'il découvrit, accroupit derrière un carton, le jeune homme qui s'était échappé des mains de ses ravisseurs. Les mains attachées dans le dos, le bâillon toujours sur la bouche. Il se cachait, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Takaba ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de se rapprocher de lui et de défaire ses liens.

Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui montrer qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il parle. Un sourire, vaguement rassurant sur ses lèvres pour ne pas l'effrayer, il attrapa son bras. La sortie n'était pas très loin mais il était nécessaire de ne pas se faire repérer. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'impliquait et comptait bien sur le jeune homme pour le lui dire. Seulement, ils devaient quitter cet endroit le plus rapidement possible. Takaba décréta que le lieu le plus sure serait encore chez lui.

Il soufflait enfin, s'écroulant aussitôt dans son nouveau canapé. Il oublia quelques secondes le jeune homme avec lui. Il voulait respirer, leur course depuis l'entrepôt avait été éreintante. Cependant, il reprit vite conscience, et fixa l'inconnu.

Il respirait avec difficulté, les jambes tremblantes.

-Qui est tu ? lança Takaba.

-Je ne comprends pas, répondit –il en se redressant.

Takaba non plus ne le comprit pas.

-Anglais ?

L'autre hocha la tête, Takaba avait récemment apprit cette langue, par mesure de sécurité.

-Comment t-appelles tu ? Tu es chinois ?

-Je suis Ewon Jung. Non, coréen.

-Coréen ? Comment t'es tu retrouvé à Tokyo ?

-On est à Tokyo, ah…, je ne sais pas. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est que je prenais un café avec des amis quand deux types me sont tombés dessus. Après c'est le noir total.

-Tu es recherché par la mafia russe ou japonaise ? Quel est ton lien avec eux ?

-Aucun !

-C'est étrange.

Takaba fit semblant de le croire, comprenant qu'il lui en parlerait quand le moment serait venu. Pour l'instant il devait le soigner, des coupures sur son visage saignaient encore.

-Viens, je vais désinfecter tes plaies.

Il l'emmena dans sa minuscule salle de bains et l'assit sur les toilettes. Il ouvrit le placard au dessus du lavabo et en sortit du coton et du désinfectant.

L'opération ne prit pas longtemps, Ewon Lung retrouvait son beau visage d'où deux yeux bleus laissaient entrevoir son anxiété.

-Voila, prends une douche, je vais te prêter des vêtements. On dirait qu'on fait la même taille.

En l'attendant, il lui avait sortit tous ce qui se trouvait dans son frigo. Hélas, ses faibles moyens tenaient en une boite de ramen réchauffé, une canette de bière et un morceau de pain.

Il se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de faire des courses…la prochaine fois qu'il aurait de l'argent. Remeubler un nouvel appartement (Il avait préféré déménager de l'ancien. Asami semblait trop bien connaitre l'adresse.) lui avait mangé toutes ses économies, bien que son nouveau loyer fut si peu élevé.

Ewon sortit de la salle de bains et s'assit en tailleur devant la table basse.

-C'est pour toi, fit Takaba.

-Merci beaucoup, je ne rappelle même pas de quand date mon dernier repas.

Takaba le regarda manger, qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Enquêter bien sur. Pourquoi Ewon s'était-il retrouvé mêlé dans une histoire qui impliquait Mikhail et Asami. Takaba se demanda s'il pouvait tenter de soutirer des informations d'Asami, en si prenant d'une autre manière que de l'appeler.

Non, jamais. C'était beaucoup trop dégradant. Puis sa relation avec Asami n'était pas de cet ordre là. De quel ordre était-elle d'ailleurs ?

-Est-ce que tu as un téléphone ? Je dois appeler immédiatement quelqu'un, pour rassurer…

-Oui, vas-y.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et le ralluma. Ce dernier lui indiqua quatre appels en absence d'Asami. Il n'allait pas le rappeler. En plus, il était sur que s'il lui parlait maintenant, Asami demanderait à le voir ou encore pire, débarquerait. Comme il n'avait pas la nouvelle adresse, il se pointerait à son ancien studio et découvrirait qu'il n'était plus. Chose que voulait à tout prix éviter Takaba. Il ignorerait ses appels puis irait le voir demain. Histoire de ne pas éveiller la curiosité de son amant.

Ewon attrapa le téléphone que lui tendit Takaba et composa l'unique numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Plusieurs sonneries, puis la voix de Mookyul indiqua qu'il n'était pas disponible pour le moment. Ewon retenta plusieurs fois, puis laissa un message pour le rassurer et lui demanda de le rappeler aussi vite que possible.

Il lui rendit et le regarda ranger le portable dans sa poche.

-Tu dois être fatigué, tu peux dormir sur le canapé, ça te va ?

-Oui merci.

Takaba lui donna une couverture, le salua et alla se coucher. Le lendemain matin, il le trouva assit sur le canapé, le regard dans le vide. Ce mec était si triste…Takaba en fut troublé mais secoua vite la tête. Il devait l'aider à regagner la Corée le plus rapidement possible.

-Salut, marmonna t-il en s'approchant de lui.

-Salut, est ce que quelqu'un a appelé ? demanda t-il plein d'espoir.

Takaba alla récupérer le portable et constata que personne, pas même Asami n'avait essayé de le joindre.

-Non, désolé, tu veux retenter d'appeler ?

Il lui tendit le portable.

-Oui merci.

Ewon appela plusieurs fois, toujours le même message sur le répondeur. Que foutait Mookyul ?

-Je dois rentrer en Corée, décréta Ewon, mais je n'ai pas mes papiers. Je ne peux même pas retirer de l'argent. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire…

-Explique moi ce qui t'es arrivé, peut-être que je pourrais t'aider.

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais cacher dans les cartons ?

-Je suis photographe.

-Et tu n'a pas peur de t'en prendre à la mafia ? Ces types sont très dangereux.

-Je sais à quoi j'ai affaire. Et toi ? Si tu ne dis pas la vérité je ne peux pas t'aider. As-tu un quelconque lien avec la mafia ?

Ewon le regarda de ses beaux yeux bleus, Takaba se demanda d'ailleurs depuis quand les coréens avait cette couleur d'yeux.

-Je travaille pour un bureau de la mafia coréenne, concéda t-il, mais rien d'extraordinaire, fin je ne vois pas pourquoi je me retrouve dans cette situation…

-Qui est le chef de cette organisation ? Je vais faire quelque recherche. Tu veux venir avec moi ou préfère tu rester ici ?

-Je viens.

Takaba sentit qu'il allait apprécier Ewon, dans son regard brillait la même détermination qu'il ressentait souvent face aux événements déplaisants qu'il lui arrivait.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre trois

_Tokyo, 12 : 15 mp_

L'avion atterrit au alentour de midi. Mookyul Eun, une chemise blanche au col déboutonné, en sortit. Un homme l'attendait, près d'une voiture de luxe noire.

-Votre père m'envoie pour vous guidez, je suis Ichiro Tsuguya.

-On a des informations ?

-Apparemment, Ewon Jung aurait été amené jusqu'ici et remit à Ryuichi Asami.

-Qui est ce type ?

Les yeux de l'homme s'agrandir, il bégaya :

-C'est l'un des chefs de la mafia japonaise.

-Je peux le rencontrer ?

-C'est possible, vous pouvez le voir dans son club, le Shion.

-On y va.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit faisable à cette heure là.

-Quand ça alors ?

-Dans la soirée Monsieur.

-J'ai besoin de me changer, il fait une chaleur intolérable dans ce pays…

-Une suite a été réservé.

-Très bien, allons-y.

_Tokyo 13 : 00 pm_

Takaba entra dans les locaux du journal, suivit d'Ewon sur les talons.

-Si tu veux, je peux te faire visiter Tokyo après.

-Ah oui, merci.

Il lui sourit en retour, pour avoir expérimenté l'enlèvement, il savait que la situation n'était pas psychologiquement facile. Les souvenirs de son voyage à Hong-Kong restaient amers. Asami avait pourtant fait ce qu'il pouvait pour tenter de lui faire oublier, mais à chaque fois qu'il regardait son poignet, la marque, maintenant blanche, de Feilong restait gravé dans sa peau. Alors qu'il y repensait, il caressa son poignet. Ewon le regardait avec curiosité.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda t-il en désignant la marque brulée.

-Une sale histoire, répondit simplement Takaba, viens je vais te présenter à mes collègues. On va voir s'ils ont des infos.

Ewon acquiesça et entra dans les bureaux.

_Tokyo 13 : 16 pm_

Asami reposa son portable, cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il répétait ce geste depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, sans jamais aller jusqu'au bout.

Il composait le numéro mais avant que la première sonnerie ne se fasse entendre il raccrochait, passablement en colère contre lui-même.

Ses pensées se dirigeaient toujours vers la même personne, tout le temps et cela l'exaspérait. Un homme comme lui ne laissait pas un autre prendre possession de ses pensées sans qu'il n'en payât le prix. Pourquoi laissait-il autant de liberté à Takaba alors ?

La raison était simple, Takaba avait besoin d'air pour aller bien et rester celui qu'aimait Asami.

Un être farouche, déterminé et qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Il aimait le voir se débattre et tenter de s'enfuir alors qu'il ne faisait que de s'en rapprocher. Récemment, il avait déménagé, Asami l'imaginait fier de lui, pensant que personne ne serait au courant de sa manœuvre. Or l'immeuble lui appartenait et Takaba ne se doutait pas une seconde que si son loyer était si peu cher c'était parce que le mafieux avait fixé le prix.

Il avait également chargé un homme de le suivre. C'est comme cela qu'il s'était rendu au port hier soir, découvrant une histoire qui le plongeait dans la perplexité.

Que lui voulait Mihkail ? Ils avaient échangés quelques mots mais rien d'intéressant. Mihkail ne devait pas mettre les pieds à Tokyo sans qu'il ne fut avertit. Le jeune russe lui avait promit qu'il venait juste récupérer une certaine marchandise. Il manquait encore des données pour qu'il puisse faire la lumière sur ce qui se tramait sous son nez.

Son homme de main l'avait appelé hier soir, pour lui expliquer que Takaba n'était pas ressortit seul de l'entrepôt. Qui l'accompagnait ? Personne pour l'instant n'avait été capable de lui fournir une réponse.

Son portable vibra dans sa main.

-Asami à l'appareil.

-C'est Tsuguya. Je suis avec Mookyul Eun, fils de Gunwoong Lee. Il souhait vous rencontrez ce soir au club.

-Que veut –il ?

-Vous parlez.

-Qu'il vienne, je verrais si j'ai un moment à lui accorder.

_Shinjuku 18 : 30 pm_

L'hôtel de ville fut le dernier endroit que Takaba lui montra. La vue qu'offraient les Tours jumelles était exceptionnelle. Ils pouvaient même apercevoir le Mont Fuji.

-C'est beau, dit Ewon, mais je préfère Séoul !

-J'imagine, moi je n'arriverais pas à me séparer de Tokyo.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, la journée avait été pas vraiment riche en information. Ewon semblait abattu lorsqu'ils ressortaient du journal mais là maintenant, un sourire ne quittait plus ses lèvres. Takaba avait tout fait pour améliorer son humeur et était plutôt content d'avoir réussi.

Il le ramena à son appartement et lui prépara à diner.

-Tu cuisines bien, le complimenta Ewon.

-Merci. J'ai apprit sur le tas, vu que je vis seul.

-Je connais.

-Tu es célibataire ? demanda Takaba, qui dirigea automatiquement ses pensées sur Asami.

-Non et toi ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Une histoire compliquée ?

-Oui, très.

-Ah les filles…

Takaba se mit à rire.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

-Rien, rien. Je vais devoir te laisser seul ici ce soir, je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentre.

-D'accord, est ce que je peux retenter d'appeler avant ?

-Bien sur.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Takaba ferma la porte de l'appartement et se lança dans la rue. Il devait passer voir un informateur avant de se rendre chez Asami. La clef qui lui avait remit se trouvait dans sa poche et donnait l'impression de peser dix tonnes.

Devait –il parler d'Ewon à Asami ? Il pourrait peut-être l'aider. Ou pas, étant donné qu'il se trouvait sur le quai hier et qu'il aurait surement récupérer Ewon.

Il entra dans un bar, un homme entre deux âges, qui avait l'air de se méfier même de sa propre ombre buvait un verre au fond.

Takaba s'en approcha et s'assit. Un serveur approcha rapidement et il commanda une bière.

-Salut Monsieur X, dit-il.

-Lu' Takaba.

-J'ai besoin de quelques informations.

-Oui, j'imagine que tu n'es pas venu discuter du beau temps avec moi.

-Non pas vraiment, une autre fois peut-être. Qu'est ce que tu sais sur l'échange d'hier soir ?

L'homme se pencha vers lui, sa voix rauque murmura.

-Asami serait en discorde avec la mafia coréenne, il aurait enlevé la petite amie de leur chef Mookyul Eun et il était venu la récupérer.

Takaba manqua de s'étouffer dans sa bière.

-La petite amie ? Qu'est ce que le russe a avoir là dedans ?

-Oui, une belle jeune fille apparemment… Mihkail ? Et bien ils auraient un accord, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas demander à Asami directement. Les rumeurs vont bon train sur vous deux. Il a vraiment été te chercher en Chine ?

-Merci des infos. Je te recontacterais.

Il quitta le bar et prit la direction de l'appartement d'Asami.

Devant la porte d'entré, il hésita. « J'ouvre ou je sonne ? » Finalement il sonna, plusieurs fois de suite mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Asami n'était donc pas chez lui, au club peut –être ? Le laisserait-il entrer ? Il n'aimait pas cet endroit, mais la nécessité de le voir était beaucoup trop forte.

« Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi est ce que je ne peux penser qu'à lui ? » Les journées devenaient longues, avec les récents événements, Takaba voulait juste sentir la sécurité qu'offrait les bras toujours ouverts d'Asami. « Il m'a habitué à lui, je suis sure qu'il la fait exprès ». Son voyage dans les iles était une mine de souvenirs brûlants entre eux. Des souvenirs qui tourbillonnait dans son esprit et l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement quant à ce qu'il ressentait pour le mafieux.

Devant le club, il regarda les hommes d'âge mur entrer, tous en costumes/cravates. Il contourna l'immeuble. La voiture d'Asami était bien là.

-Akihito Takaba ?

Il sursauta et se retourna, il fit face à une armoire à glace. Son visage lui était familier. C'était un des gardes du corps d'Asami.

-Oui ?

-Asami vous attends.

-Comment sait –il ? s'étonna t-il.

L'homme ricana et lui indiqua une caméra au dessus de l'entrée de service. Il le suivit jusqu'au bureau d'Asami, celui le pria d'entrer et referma la porte.

Takaba se retrouva face au mafieux. Ce dernier, comme toujours imposant, se tenait derrière un immense bureau sombre. Un verre contenant un liquide ombré était posé à côté d'un cendrier à moitié plein.

-Quelle agréable surprise, fit-il, amusé.

-Bonsoir.

-Je t'en prie, assieds toi.

Il s'installa en face de lui, utilisant le bureau comme barrière.

-Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ?

-Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles figures toi… railla Takaba.

-Je vais bien merci et toi ? Tu ne t'es pas trop mis en danger dernièrement ?

-Tout va bien.

Le regard inquisiteur d'Asami se planta dans celui du jeune homme.

-Il semblerait que je t'ai demandé de rester éloigné de ce qui ne te regardait pas. Or, j'ai apprit que tu t'étais rendu au port.

-Je travaillais et j'ai encore le droit de faire ce qui me plait ! Qu'est ce qui tu y faisais toi au port ?

-Bien tenté mais cela ne te regarde pas Akihito.

Asami se leva et s'approcha de lui. Ce dernier réagit rapidement et se releva, tentant de lui échapper. Asami attrapa son bras et le coinça contre le bureau.

-Lâche-moi.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

-Je veux savoir ce que tu fais avec Mihkail !

Asami lui sourit et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Takaba. Il l'embrassa pendant de longue minute, jusqu'à sentir ses poumons protester contre le manque d'air.

-Mauvaise réponse, pourquoi es tu venu ? recommença t-il en glissant sa main sous la chemise, titillant ainsi les tétons du jeune homme.

Essoufflé, le bureau lui rentrant dans le dos, Takaba ne répondit pas. Furieux de s'être fait avoir comme ça.

Le mafieux enfouit son visage dans son cou et le mordit doucement, léchant avec application les traces qu'il laissait sur le corps.

Il sentait bien que sa proie réagissait à ses caresses, mais il la savait trop têtu pour l'avouer à voix haute. Sa main glissa dans son pantalon, emprisonnant le sexe du photographe. Ce dernier émit un hoquet de surprise devant la chaleur de la main.

Les lèvres de son amant furent de nouveau sur les siennes, pour un nouveau baisé torride.

Des coups à la porte les firent sursauter. Takaba s'écarta violement d'Asami et tenta de respirer normalement.

-Entrez, lança Asami qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une hôtesse.

-Monsieur Eun est ici et souhaiterez vous parler.

-Dites lui que j'arrive.

Asami se tourna vers Takaba quand elle eut fermé la porte en sortant.

-Reste ici, s'il te plait. Tu peux prendre un verre dans le bar.

-Et si je veux m'en aller ?

-Un homme sera posté derrière la porte, je te conseil de ne pas essayer, nous avons une discussion à terminer.

-Rien du tout oui…Asami… !

Ce dernier venait de quitter la salle avant d'entendre ses plaintes. Il venait de le mettre dans un état instable, celui qui le tentait d'envoyer promener rapidement ce Mookyul Eun afin de revenir au plus vite. Il respira avant d'entrer dans une pièce privée, il ne pouvait se permettre de telles réactions devant les autres. Un homme était capable de ne pas laisser transparaitre ses violentes émotions.

Il fut surprit de trouver dans la pièce un jeune homme aux cheveux jais, ébouriffé, habillé en costume Armani. Séduisant pour ceux qui aimaient le genre. Mookyul Eun se leva pour saluer Asami.

-Je ne parle pas japonais, veuillez m'excuser.

-C'est bon, je parle coréen. Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ?

Takaba faisait les cents pas dans le bureau, le bar ne contenait que de l'alcool et il ne voulait pas se saouler pendant qu'Asami trafiquait.

Il vérifia qu'un homme montait bien la garde à la sortie du bureau. L'homme lui lança un regard noir et il referma vite la porte. Les fenêtres étaient sécurisées, ne laissant aucune chance de s'échapper. Cependant, une porte au fond du bureau attira son attention. Bien entendu, elle était verrouillée. Il fouilla les tiroirs des meubles qui tombaient sous sa main. Pas de trace des clefs avant qu'il n'aperçoive le manteau d'Asami sur un porte manteau près de la porte.

Il les trouva dans les poches, sur les quatre clefs, ce fut la plus petite qui l'ouvrit. C'était la salle de surveillance qui l'attendait. Il allait faire demi-tour quand des mouvements sur un écran attirèrent son attention. Il décida de regarder, à défauts d'entendre. Son appareil photo se trouvait dans sa sacoche, peut-être devrait –il s'en munir, au cas où.

-Je vous écoute, dit Asami en s'asseyant en face de lui.

-Je suis venu récupérer une certaine personne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez décidés de l'enlever mais si vous me le rendez rapidement, on évitera de fâcheux problèmes.

-Vous me menacez ? Dans mon club ?

-Je ne menace personne, je préviens. Où est-il ?

-En sécurité, ne vous inquiétez pas. Qui est-il pour que le fils de Gunwoong Lee se déplace jusqu'ici ?

-Je ne pense pas que cela vous regarde. Rendez le moi.

Asami se releva et se planta devant Mookyul.

-Vous le reverrez bientôt, mais avant j'aimerais savoir quelques petites choses.

-Je ne suis pas très patient.

Mookyul était légèrement plus grand qu'Asami et les yeux perçant de ce dernier se plantèrent dans un regard doré, amusé.

-Si j'étais vous, je n'y penserais même pas, plaqua la voix glaciale d'Asami.

-Je veux que vous me le rendiez, immédiatement.

Asami attrapa le col de Mookyul et l'embrassa. Le jeune homme fut tellement surprit qu'il ne réagit pas.

Takaba, de son côté ne manqua pas ce qui venait de se passer. Son doigt appuya automatiquement et la photo fut prise. Il tourna les talons, ne voulant pas en voir plus.

Le coup que reçut Asami le sonna quelques secondes. Il devait bien avouer que ce Mookyul avait un sacré coup droit.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, c'est ton petit copain ?

-Oui et je veux le voir.

-Je ne sais pas où il est, mais j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi Mikhail s'intéresse à lui.

Des liens se formaient dans la tête d'Asami. Ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre. Mihkail comptait déclencher une guerre entre la mafia coréenne et japonaise, en accusant Asami de l'enlèvement.

-Je ne comprends pas, je croyais que vous saviez où il était.

-Et bien non, vous allez rester mon hôte jusqu'à ce que la situation évolue.

Le visage de Mookyul se décomposa. Il allait frapper derechef Asami mais son poing fut retenu par la main du japonais.

-Pas de ça, sinon je demande qu'on vous jette dans une cage.

Asami quitta la pièce et dit aux deux hommes qui attendaient devant.

-Veuillez le raccompagner dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il ne doit pas en sortir, sauf sur mon ordre.

Il regagna son bureau, frottant sa mâchoire douloureuse sous le coup. Un bleu apparaitrait surement. En regagnant son bureau, il consulta l'homme chargé de garder Takaba.

-Il n'a pas bougé ?

-Quand il m'a vu, il a fait demi-tour.

Asami sourit, une bonne nuit l'attendait.

Il ouvrit et entra dans son bureau. Il le trouva vide, la porte du fond était ouverte, il chercha Takaba dedans et découvrit la porte du couloir également béante. Les écrans de surveillances ne le montraient nulle part. Il avait prit la fuite sans que personne ne s'en aperçoivent.

Il regagna son bureau et découvrit dessus la clef de son appartement.

Je n'ai aucune reviews alors je le prends un peu mal, dites moi tout de suite si je dois arrêter d'écrire cette fanfiction XD.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Takaba regagna l'appartement l'esprit perturbé. Etait –il triste ? Choqué était plus exact. Asami embrassant un autre homme. Dans son cerveau, ce fait était totalement inimaginable. Il secoua la tête et continua sa route.

Il alluma la lumière par habitude en entrant. Un mouvement le fit sursauter avant de se rappeler qu'il s'agissait d'Ewon. Le jeune homme se releva et salua Takaba,

-Excuse-moi pour la lumière, j'avais oublié.

-T'as soirée s'est mal passé ? Tu sembles très pale.

-La fatigue. Je vais aller dormir.

Takaba ralluma son téléphone qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche en sortant du club. Aucun appel en absence n'était enregistré. Il le tendit à Ewon.

-Prends le, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Akihito.

Il se déshabilla, l'odeur de ce maudit homme sur lui, il se rapprocha d'une glace et remarqua les rougeurs sur son cou. Une fureur glacée l'envahit. Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux.

Pour les ouvrir dix minutes après.

-Akihito ?

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ?

La pensée qu'Ewon s'était fait enlevé parce qu'il était le petit ami du chef de la mafia coréen lui traversa l'esprit. Il eut un élan de compassion.

-Oui.

Le corps glacé du jeune homme s'installa dans son lit.

-Merci. J'ai tellement froid.

Takaba ajusta la couverture sur ses épaules, lui aussi ressentait le froid.

Les rayons du soleil traversaient les fins rideaux, illuminant la pièce. La matinée était déjà bien entamée quand les deux jeunes hommes ouvrirent leurs paupières. Takaba ne bougea pas. L'envie manquait. Ewon pour sa part sauta du lit, le téléphone dans la main.

-J'ai un message !

Le coréen quitta la pièce en courant, le japonais, d'un geste du bras, disparut sous la couverture.

Des bruits de pas lui indiquèrent qu'il était de retour dans la chambre.

-Je dois me rendre à l'hôtel Conrad ce soir, on vient me récupérer.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il s'accroupi sur le lit et secoua Takaba.

-Akihito, j'ai besoin que tu m'accompagnes…

-S'il te plait…

-Akihito ?

Il lui arracha la couverture et le trouva les yeux fermés, en chien de fusil.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Le jeune homme renifla et leva les yeux en direction du coréen.

-Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que moi… et là, avec l'autre, c'est qui d'abord ce mec ?

-T'as petite amie t'a trompé ?

Ewon faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour saisir ce qu'il lui racontait.

-C'est pas ma petite amie !

-Qui alors ? s'étonna t-il.

-Asami !

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Ma vie est fichu depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je ne dis pas qu'elle allait bien avant mais au moins je savais où j'allais. Puis Asami a tout déglingué. Hier je l'ai surprit en train d'embrasser un autre mec…

-Tu l'aimes ? Parce que si tu l'aimes, tu dois la pardonner.

Takaba ne répondit pas.

-Je dois développer les photos.

Il se leva et enfila un jean. L'appareil photo déjà dans la main. La pièce qu'il utilisait pour travailler n'était rien d'autre que le cagibi. Rapidement, il commença à les développer. Il en attrapa une. De mauvaise qualité parce qu'il s'agissait d'un écran d'ordinateur, on distinguait cependant les deux hommes. Le yakuza et un jeune aux cheveux désordonnés d'un noir corbeau.

Takaba approcha l'image de ses yeux, l'inclinaison de leurs têtes ne laissait aucun doute quant à leur action.

Un coup à la porte lui fit tourner la tête.

-Est-ce que je peux entrer ? demanda Ewon.

-Oui viens.

Le jeune homme entra dans la pièce timidement. Il s'approcha de Takaba.

-Wouah, je n'étais jamais venu dans ce genre d'endroit.

-Ah oui ? Je le trouve reposant, c'est un lieu de travail particulier, c'est vrai.

-Tu me montres comment tu fais ?

-Oui.

Il attrapa une nouvelle photo et la sortit de l'eau. Il la secoua et la tendit à Ewon.

-C'est qui ce type ? s'exclama Ewon.

Le ton de ce dernier surprit Takaba.

-Qui donc ?

Ewon le montra la photo, il s'agissait un gros plan sur l'écran de surveillance montrant Asami et Mookyul s'embrasser. Il désigna le yakuza.

-Asami, répondit Takaba sans émotion particulière.

-Ta Asami ? Pourquoi est ce que mon copain et lui sont en train de s'embrasser ?

-Ton copain ?

-Mookyul Eun. Tu es gay ?

Takaba comprit le quiproquo, la situation devenait plus clair dans son esprit. Cet Eun était venu marchander avec Asami la libération d'Ewon. Que pouvait-il bien lui avoir raconté puis ce qu'Ewon était chez Takaba et qu'il n'était pas censé le savoir ?

-Qui vient te chercher ce soir ? demanda Takaba.

-Mookyul pourquoi ?

-C'est lui qui t'a laissé un message ?

-Oui.

-D'accord. Est-ce que tu as répondu à un appel ?

-Non aucun, pourquoi tu me demandes cela ?

-Il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans cette histoire. Je t'accompagne à l'hôtel ce soir.

-Ah merci beaucoup Akihito.

Takaba lui fit un sourire, qu'il perdit vite en regardant la photo.

-J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi il l'a embrassé, marmonna t-il.

-Moi aussi, fit Ewon en une moue.

Ils discutèrent longtemps de leur expérience commune : fréquenter un mafieux. Le constat était le même pour les jeunes hommes, c'était très compliqué.

Le luxe que dégageait le Conrad laissait Takaba et Ewon de marbre. Une jolie japonaise leur indiqua l'étage de la chambre. Arrivé devant la porte Ewon se tourna vers Takaba.

-Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu as fais pour moi.

-C'est normal de t'avoir aidé, fit Takaba en lui souriant.

Ewon frappa, la porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur un garde.

-C'est lui ? demanda une voix au fond de la pièce.

-Oui.

Des bruits d'une chaise se firent entendre et Ewon se précipita dans la chambre. Takaba entra doucement dedans. Il le retrouva dans les bras de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. La tête dans le creux de son cou, il murmurait à toute vitesse des paroles que ne comprenait pas le jeune journaliste. La scène était tendre, belle et lui rappelait à quelques détails prés celle qu'il avait vécu avec Asami à Hong Kong. Takaba secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à Asami.

Il s'approcha d'eux.

Ewon tenta de se décrocher de Mookyul.

- Laisse-moi respirer maintenant.

Ce dernier finit par mettre une main autour des reins d'Ewon, de façon à ce qu'il reste près de lui et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

Takaba fut très impressionné par son allure. Il ressemblait plus à un mannequin qu'à un chef de la mafia. Son corps de rêve et ses vêtements griffés ne laissait pas indifférent. L'idée qu'Asami put aimer ce genre d'homme lui traversa l'esprit.

-Que vous a demandé Asami ? demanda Takaba.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Akihito Takaba, je suis journaliste.

-Mêle-toi de tes oignons.

-Boss ! s'exclama Ewon, outré.

-Akihito Takaba ? répéta une voix grave.

-Oui ?, répondit celui-ci en se retournant. L'homme de main lui indiqua la porte.

-Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

-Comment ça ?

-On vous demande.

-Je reviens, dit-il à Ewon.

Intrigué, Takaba suivit l'homme hors de la chambre, ils firent plusieurs pas avant qu'il n'ouvre l'accès de la chambre voisine.

-Entrez.

Takaba obéit par curiosité. La chambre était dans la pénombre, seule une fumée bougeait dans la pièce, elle sortait du bout rougeoyant de la cigarette que tenait l'homme assit dans un fauteuil.

-Asami ! s'exclama Takaba.

Comment avait –il put savoir qu'il se trouverait avec Ewon ?

Il sentait la colère monter en lui. L'atmosphère sombre qui ne permettait pas de voir le visage d'Asami aggravait la situation. Ses jambes lui firent quitter le pallier et avancer auprès du mafieux.

-Tu as bien vite disparu hier alors que je t'avais demandé de rester, l'accusa la voix grave d'Asami.

-Je n'osais pas user de ton précieux temps, ironisa Takaba.

Asami tendit son bras et toucha celui de Takaba, qui le retira vivement.

- Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

Takaba se pencha et découvrit l'énorme tache violacé sur la mâchoire du yakuza.

-Tu t'es fait agresser ? s'étonna t-il.

-On peut dire ça.

Il emprisonna le cou de Takaba dans sa main puissante et le rapprocha de son visage.

-Tu t'inquiète pour moi ? susurra t-il.

-Non, je veux féliciter celui qui à osé te frapper.

Asami resserra sa poigne autour du cou frêle tandis que ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur la bouche de Takaba. Ce dernier se laissa faire sous la puissance du baiser. Il lui faisait mal. Ses mains se plaquèrent sur le visage d'Asami, il appuya sur sa mâchoire. Un grognement s'éleva de la gorge du mafieux.

-Tu veux me faire mal ? s'étonna le yakusa.

-Pourquoi tu l'as embrassé ?

Les yeux d'Asami s'écarquillèrent légèrement puis il se mit à rire.

-Tu es jaloux ?

-Idiot, ça ne va pas la tête.

Takaba se dégagea de lui.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux.

Les mots sortaient, mais le ton était trop amer. Avait –il des droits sur cet homme ? Il était clair que non. Asami ne faisait que ce qu'il voulait ou ce qui lui rapportait.

-Bonne soirée Asami.

Le jeune homme tourna les talons. Il ne put faire qu'un pas avant de se retrouver enfermé dans deux bras musclés.

La voix grave et chaude d'Asami s'infiltra dans ses oreilles.

-Ce que je veux n'est ce pas ?

-Pas avec moi, s'écria t-il en tentant de se dégager.

Les mains d'Asami s'infiltraient déjà sous ses vêtements, touchant des endroits qui le faisaient frissonner de plaisirs.

Sa bouche parcourait son cou, sa nuque, sa pomme d'Adam, laissant des marques chaudes. Sa langue humide glissa le long de l'oreille et ses dents le mordillèrent.

Une drôle de fièvre envahissait Takaba qui perdait peu à peu l'esprit et sa volonté d'en vouloir à Asami.

-Arrête de faire ça, je ne suis pas un jouet…

-Tu me dois la nuit dernière Akihito.

Il le bascula contre un fauteuil, retirant au passage le t-shirt de Takaba. De ses mains, il déboutonna son pantalon et celui de son amant. Son sexe tendait dans le boxer. Asami glissa une main dans celui de Takaba, tandis que son autre main retenait ses bras. Le dos du jeune journaliste s'offrait à sa bouche. La peau douce laissait glisser sa langue le long de la colonne vertébrale. Les gémissements fréquents de Takaba l'excitaient davantage.

Il fit glisser le jean et le boxer afin de libérer l'accès à Takaba. Sa main lâcha ses bras et il introduisit des doigts en lui. Les cris de Takaba redoublèrent.

-On dirait que je t'ai manqué.

-N'importe quoi !

-Regarde comme tu m'accueilles.

Asami retira sa main et entra en lui, un sourire planant sur les lèvres. Il pouvait toujours dire ce qu'il voulait son corps démontrait le contraire. Ses mouvements de reins faisaient vibrer le fauteuil dans lequel Takaba avait enfoui son visage, mordant un cousin pour ne pas crier. Le jeune homme sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. La sensation d'être enfin entier faisait écho dans tous son corps. La main d'Asami glissait de plus en plus vite sur son sexe, jusqu'à ce qu'un tremblement dans leurs corps enlacés ne provoque la jouissance.

Takaba s'écroula dans les bras d'Asami. Son dos luisant se colla contre sa poitrine. Les mouvements de sa respiration haletante soulevaient son torse irrégulièrement.

Asami le maintint contre lui et le transporta jusqu'au lit. Il le déposa sur le dos et grimpa au dessus de lui.

-Ne t'endors pas, ce n'est pas fini.

Takaba somnolait, c'est quand il sentit de nouveau mouvements en lui qu'il réagit.

-Faisons une pause, s'il te plait…Asami ! le supplia t-il.

Sous son regard amusé, le mafieux le fit taire en l'embrassant. Ses coups de bassin propulsaient Takaba dans le lit, décollant ses reins du lit. Les jambes maintenues écartés par les mains d'Asami, il s'accrochait aux draps en se demandant jusqu'où allait –il l'emmener.


	6. Chapter 6

_Tokyo 2 : 34 pm_

Les bruits de la douche réveillèrent Takaba. Il ne pouvait même plus bouger, son corps semblait s'être enfoncé dans l'immense lit. Asami fut de retour peu après, un peignoir retenu autour des reins, les cheveux ébouriffés et humide. Il ressemblait à une photo de magazine de mode. Le cœur de Takaba manqua un battement quand il s'approcha de lui et planta ses yeux d'or dans les siens.

-Prêt pour recommencer ?

-Non, tu es malade. Je dois aller voir Ewon avant qu'ils ne partent.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ils sont cordialement invités à rester ici quelques temps.

-Par qui ?

-Moi.

-Tu les retiens contre leur gré ?

-On peut voir les choses ainsi.

Un sourire dangereux sur les lèvres, Asami se rapprocha de Takaba. Ce dernier fit un bond dans le lit, oubliant toute fatigue.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! s'exclama t-il en tentant de sortir du lit.

Le bras du mafieux le rattrapa et l'attira contre lui. Levant les bras de Takaba au dessus de sa tête, il utilisa la ceinture du peignoir pour l'attacher à la tête du lit.

-Salaud ! Tu en as jamais marre ?

-Pas quand je suis avec toi, ricanna Asami, le regard lubrique.

-Va voir ailleurs alors !

-Tu es le seul qui m'intéresse.

De nouveau le cœur de Takaba fit un raté. Cela pouvait –il être vrai ?

-Menteur, je t'ai vu embrasser ce mec.

-Tu n'as pas à te soucier de lui. Fais-moi confiance.

-Tu es un menteur…

-C'est toi le menteur, tu refuses de voir la réalité en face. Je t'offre de vivre avec moi, que veux-tu d'autres ?

Takaba le fixa, un homme tel qu'Asami allait se plier à sa volonté ?

- Détaches-moi.

Asami lui obéit. Les yeux toujours plantés dans les siens, Takaba enjamba son corps à demi dévêtu.

Le mafieux releva son visage surprit et l'embrassa. Le baisé rompu, il souffla :

-Quoi d'autres ?

Sa main s'infiltrait déjà dans Takaba.

-Ne soit qu'à moi, répondit –il, l'esprit déjà bien loin.

Le yakusa lui souleva les hanches et le fit glisser sur son sexe, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras.

Il coupa son gémissement en plaquant derechef ses lèvres sur sa bouche.

Chapitre cinq

- Tiens-toi correctement.

- Comment veux-tu ? J'ai mal au dos, tu ne peux pas y aller plus doucement ? Je ne suis pas en pâte à modeler !

-Je ne fais que ce que tu me demandes, sourit Asami en fermant sa chambre.

Il se dirigea en direction de celle qu'occupaient Mookyul et Ewon.

Takaba lui emboita le pas, le feu aux joues dû aux souvenirs honteux de la nuit. Il heurta son dos quelques secondes après.

-Qu'est ce que… Oh ! s'exclama Takaba.

La porte de la chambre était ouverte, le corps du garde du corps allongé au sol l'empêchait de se refermer. Asami l'enjamba et se baissa pour prendre son pouls.

-Est t-il… ? demanda Takaba qui rejoignit Asami.

-Non, seulement assommé.

Takaba se releva plus rapidement qu'Asami et courut dans la chambre. Elle était totalement vide.

-Ils ne sont plus là !

Asami gifla plusieurs fois son garde du corps, celui-ci se réveilla brusquement.

-M. Asami !

-Expliques toi.

-C'est le grand, celui aux cheveux noirs qui m'as frappé.

-Personne d'autres ?

-Non monsieur.

Il se tourna en direction de Takaba et dit d'une voix calme.

-Ils n'iront pas bien loin.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu les gardes ? Ils ne t'apportent plus rien.

-J'aimerai qu'ils ne croisent pas Mikhail.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a contre eux ?

-Maintenant plus rien. Viens Akihito, on part.

Takaba ne répondit pas, il y allait avoir de l'action et il serait aux premières loges. Une berline noire les attendait. Asami indiqua le Sion comme destination au chauffeur qui lui tenait la portière.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence, Asami semblait plongé dans ses réflexions et Takaba trépignait d'impatience.

La voiture s'arrêta et ses occupants en descendirent. Asami entraina Takaba dans les multiples couloirs du club.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Takaba en lui suivant.

-Je vais prendre contact avec Mikhail. Entre s'il te plait.

Asami le précéda dans une salle sombre. Sans aucune fenêtre, la pièce était éclairée par des lumières rouges tamisées, créant une atmosphère feutrée. De larges canapés en cuir étaient disposés en U et entouraient une longue table basse en verre.

-Il va venir ici ?

Takaba regardait autour de lui, près à voir Mihkail apparaitre.

-Non, fit doucement Asami.

Il se tourna vers ses subordonnés et leur dit :

-Il ne doit pas quitter la pièce. Si jamais il n'est pas là à mon retour, je m'occuperais personnellement de vous.

-Oui monsieur.

-Hey ! s'exclama Takaba, ce n'est quand même pas de moi que tu parles ?

Asami ordonna à ses gardes d'attendre dehors. Il prit une longue inspiration avant de se tourner vers Takaba. Il se prépara mentalement à discuter le plus calmement possible avec lui. Il savait qu'Akihito ne supporterait pas d'être tenu à l'écart. Le droguer aurait été plus simple mais il n'avait pas le temps. Son visage devint aussi inexpressif que lorsqu'il parlait à ses subalternes.

-Tu vas rester là jusqu'à mon retour.

-Il en est hors de question ! s'énerva Akihito.

-Je ne discute pas avec toi Akihito. Je t'appellerai plus tard.

-Non non, je dois venir avec toi, s'exclama le jeune journaliste en tentant de s'interposer entre la porte et ce dernier.

-C'est un ordre.

-Qui crois-tu être pour me donner des ordres ? demanda la voix glaciale du jeune homme qui le toisait avec un air de défi.

Asami empoigna son cou fragile d'une main puissante et l'attrapa de façon à le rapprocher de lui.

-Celui a qui tu appartiens, ne t'avises plus de me parler sur ce ton Akihito. Je serais dans l'obligation de te rappeler où es ta place. Maintenant, reste ici sagement.

Il poussa le corps sans réaction d'Akihito sur le canapé et se retourna. Il entendit le bruit que fit le cuir sous son poids mais pas une seule plainte étonnamment.

Le téléphone déjà dans la main, il franchit la porte du Sion d'un pas déterminé. Sa mauvaise humeur ne se répercutait pas encore sur son travail mais il savait qu'il était capable de se défouler sur Mihkail, ce qui risquait de poser quelques problèmes. Il vérifia que ses armes étaient chargées et se laissa choir contre le dossier de la berline.

Pendant le trajet, ses pensées se dirigeaient vers Akihito. Il devait être furieux contre lui. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Asami imaginait sa réaction lorsqu'il reviendrait. Le manque d'insulte lors qu'il était partit l'avait surprit. Akihito réagissait plus rapidement que cela d'habitude. Son ton avait été peut-être un peu trop dur, il ne lui parlait plus comme cela depuis leur retour de Chine. Il n'avait pas pu faire autrement de toute façon, le jeune homme se mettait beaucoup trop en danger à son gout. Il réfrénait déjà ses envies de l'enfermer dans son appartement. Il n'avait aucun remord à se montrer sans cœur s'il devait le protéger.

La voiture s'arrêta devant le lieu du rendez vous. Un restaurant dont les salles privées servaient pour les affaires.

Deux hommes à ses cotés, il entra dans le bâtiment d'un air déterminé.

Mikhail l'attendait déjà. Le blond était assit à une table, un verre de vin rouge à la main. Il le salua en levant son verre, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Asami, te voila enfin. Quelle marque magnifique sur ton visage, elle est de qui ? Donne-moi son nom que je lui serre la main.

-Profite, tu ne risques pas de rire longtemps.

-Tu me menaces ? Tu penses que tu es en position ? s'échauffa le mafieux russe.

Il désigna d'un mouvement de tête les trois hommes qui l'accompagnaient, l'air menaçant ils étaient postés autour de leur chef.

-Je te rappel que tu es chez moi ici. Tes hommes ne valent rien.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

-Tu veux prendre le risque ?

Le blond ne répondit pas, il regarda avec suspicion les hommes qui étaient sensé le protéger. Depuis que Yuri avait disparu, il ne se sentait pas en confiance, bien qu'ils viennent de Russie.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir Asami ? Je suis pressé.

-Tu es à la recherche de Mookyul Eun et de son compagnon ? Mes hommes les ont déjà retrouvés.

-Pourquoi me parles-tu d'eux ? Ils ne m'intéressent plus.

-Bien sur, c'est pour cela que deux de tes hommes viennent de se faire descendre ?

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Mihkail.

-Tu n'étais pas encore au courant visiblement. Je vais être claire, tu vas quitter Tokyo rapidement, je te laisse deux heures.

-Et si je ne voulais pas ?

-Je ne pense pas d'avoir demandé ton avis, mais si tu le souhaites, je peux faire en sorte qu'on t'y oblige.

Le blond se releva, en colère.

-Tu ne peux pas m'obliger Asami, si je veux rester ici je le ferais. Peut-être que Feilong t'obéit mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Maintenant laisse moi passer, si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire.

-Je n'apprécie pas qu'on vienne sur mon territoire pour tenter de m'assassiner Mikhail.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Pourquoi avoir enlevé le petit ami d'Eun en se faisant passer pour moi ?

Les traits de Mikhail montraient le stress qui semblait s'être propagé en lui.

-Je ne suis jamais fait passer pour toi, il y a probablement eut un malentendu.

-C'est cela.

-Tu ne peux pas me tuer Asami, des personnes risquent de mal le prendre, ça compliquerait tes affaires.

-Je sais que je ne peux pas te tuer, sinon ça serait fait depuis longtemps. Par contre, je peux encore te faire comprendre qu'on ne doit pas m'ennuyer.

Mikhail lança un ordre à ses hommes avant de se jeter sur Asami. Un seul bougea à son aide, les autres tournèrent la tête en direction d'Asami. Ce dernier évita le coup de poing du russe mais pas celui de l'homme de main qui lui coupa le souffle. Un de ses hommes lui sauta dessus et le frappa jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance.

Le mafieux russe vit le sang de l'homme se répandre sur le sol. Il leva son regard apeuré sur Asami qui le toisait.

- Dis-moi la vérité et je t'évite le même sort.

- Tu ne peux pas…

Le poing d'Asami s'écrasa contre la mâchoire de Mikhail et le sang gicla de sa bouche, tachant la chemise du japonais au passage.

-Fils de… cracha Mikhail en s'essuyant les lèvres.

-Dépêche-toi.

-Je voulais créer une guerre entre la mafia coréenne et la tienne.

-Dans quel intérêt ?

-Je ne te le dirais pas !

Le coup de pieds d'un des hommes d'Asami le plia en deux.

-Je voulais…suffoqua t-il, que tu sois occupé ailleurs.

-Pour faire quoi ?

-Afin de ruiner ton pouvoir.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, la moitié de ton argent vient de nos différentes associations.

Le visage de Mikhail se ferma, alors Asami comprit.

-C'est pour Feilong c'est ça ? Tu pensais que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, il te remarquerait enfin ?

-Ferme la Asami, siffla le russe en se relevant.

-Je vais y aller, ce genre d'histoire ne m'intéresse pas, vois ça directement avec Feilong.

-Vas-y ris Asami.

-Non. N'oublis pas, tu as deux heures pour quitter le Japon.

Asami tourna les talons, laissant derrière lui un Mikhail enragé et au visage ensanglanté. Il regagna sans un regard en arrière la berline noire.

-Je veux qu'un de vous l'accompagne jusqu'à l'aéroport. J'attends un rapport dans deux heures.

Son portable sonna dans sa poche.

-Asami.

-Boss, ils viennent de nous échapper une nouvelle fois…

-Laissez-les, ce n'est plus important.

Il entra dans la voiture et alluma une énième cigarette. Sa montre lui indiqua 4h du matin.

La nuit n'était pas encore terminée, il devait maintenant retrouver Akihito. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumé. Le jeune journaliste était le seul à pouvoir provoquer cela en lui. Même le fait de tuer ou de torturer un homme ne lui faisait pas cet effet là.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Les deux gardes en charge de Takaba se tenaient droit devant la porte lorsqu'il arriva. L'un avait la lèvre légèrement tuméfié.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda t-il sèchement.

-Il a essayé de s'échapper, il nous a sauté dessus, on ne s'y attendait pas. On a du l'attacher, nous avions peur qu'il ne se fasse du mal.

-Très bien, vous pouvez disposer.

Asami entra dans la pièce et le trouva allongé sur le canapé. Akihito ne bougea pas à son approche, ce qui l'étonna, puis il remarqua qu'il dormait. Ses mains étaient retenues par un cordon qu'il détacha doucement. Le corps du jeune homme ne pesait pas lourd dans ses bras lorsqu'il le souleva pour l'emmener.

Il traversa les couloirs en sens inverse et se dirigea une nouvelle fois en direction de la voiture. Il indiqua son appartement comme destination.

Une fois chez lui, il déposa Akihito qui dormait toujours à poings fermés dans ses bras sur son immense lit.

Il songea à le réveiller pour finir la nuit en beauté mais l'air fatigué de son amant l'en dissuada. Ses vêtements au sol, il s'allongea prés de lui. Tout de suite son odeur, celle qu'il aimait plus que tout vient se coller à lui. Il sut alors qu'il pouvait fermer les yeux rassurés, pas comme les autres nuits où l'imaginer courant n'importe quel danger le rendait dingue et le faisait tourner pendant des heures dans son lit solitaire.

Akihito remua dans son sommeil et vient se coller à lui. Ce fut une véritable épreuve pour le mafieux, mais le bien être de son amant importait plus à ce moment là. Il y avait encore demain et tous les autres jours pour en profiter car il était clair qu'il ne le laisserait pas en paix.

Le réveil ne sonna pas ce matin là. La très longue nuit les avait épuisés et émerger du pays des rêves ne fut pas une mince affaire. Cependant, Akihito ouvrit les yeux avant Asami. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement où il se trouvait. Petit à petit, son esprit se fit plus clair et la présence du mafieux à ses côtés ne pouvait le tromper.

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, quelques rayons de soleil filtraient des persiennes mais pas assez pour l'aider à quitter la chambre sans se prendre les meubles qui la décoraient.

Le jeune homme se redressa dans le lit, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Asami.

Il le regarda sans vraiment le voir, ses propos d'hier soir l'avait blessé. Il avait cru, stupidement apparemment, ne plus jamais entendre Asami lui dire ce qu'il devait faire de façon si dure mais surtout ne plus lui dire qu'il lui appartenait. Leur relation n'avait donc pas changé. L'épisode d'Hong-Kong n'avait qu'un moyen pour Asami ne montrer sa puissance sur les autres mafias. On ne touchait pas à ses affaires sans encourir sa colère.

Akihito se prit la tête entre les mains. C'était faux tous ça, terriblement faux. Il avait juste voulu le protéger en lui interdisant de venir avec lui. Il le savait parfaitement.

Mais il ne pouvait empêcher ce genre de pensées parasites. Après tout, ils étaient toujours tous les deux très évasifs quant à leurs sentiments et ce n'était pas près de changer. Le jeune journaliste ne savait pas encore s'il s'agissait d'une bonne chose ou pas.

Un mouvement dans le lit le fit relever la tête. Une main vient attraper son poignet et le tirer dans le lit.

-Oh, doucement !

-Bonjour, murmura la voix à demi réveillé d'Asami.

Il se retrouva collé à son corps brulant, le nez dans son torse parfait.

-Tu as des nouvelles d'Ewon ?

-Il va bien, je pense. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre vous quand il était chez toi ? demanda la voix soupçonneux.

-Rien du tout, répondit simplement Akihito qui était plus perturbé par la bouche d'Asami qui glissait de son front jusqu'à son oreille.

Comme satisfait par sa réponse, le mafieux attrapa le visage de son amant dans ses mains pour le relever à son niveau.

-J'espère bien, fit-il.

-Excuse toi, tenta Akihito.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Pour cette nuit !

-Je ne m'excuserais pas de vouloir te protéger.

-Je ne suis pas un gamin qu'on confie à des nounous, encore moins à des gorilles sans cervelles.

-Arêtes de réagir comme un gamin alors et laisse les personnes compétentes se charger de ce qui ne te regarde pas.

-Cela me concernait, de plus je…, Akihito rougit et Asami sentit le changement d'humeur de son compagnon.

-Tu quoi ? susurra t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

-Je m'inquiétais pour toi, marmonna t-il.

La pointe de sa langue humide et chaude vient lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille et provoqua un frisson dans tous son corps.

-Oui, tu es décidément un gamin, ricanna Asami en sentant le corps d'Akihito se réveiller contre lui.

-Ne dis pas ça ! s'offusqua t-il.

-Mon mignon Akihito…

Les mains d'Asami caressaient maintenant son corps, s'arrêtant sur les parties les plus sensibles du jeune homme.

Leurs bouches s'unirent pour un long baisé fiévreux.

- Me laisseras-tu te protéger ?

-Jamais, je peux m'occuper de moi-même, grogna Akihito en sentant la main du mafieux sur son sexe.

-Je vais te faire changer d'avis…

Asami glissa contre lui, sa bouche traça un long sillon humide jusqu'à atteindre sa destination.

Son boxer déjà au fond du lit, Akihito décolla ses reins du lit lorsqu'Asami l'accueillit dans sa bouche. De longs gémissements firent disparaitre sa réplique cinglante. Ses mains s'accrochèrent aux cheveux noirs de son amant. Les mouvements experts de la langue qui léchaient avec délectation son sexe provoquaient de terribles tremblements de plaisir dans tout son corps.

La main d'Asami qui caressait encore son abdomen descendit jusqu'à ses cuisses, les écartant au passage.

Dans un spasme, ses mains agrippèrent encore plus fort les cheveux d'Asami lorsqu'il ressentit un premier orgasme. Ne pouvant faire un mouvement, il se libéra dans la bouche de son amant. Rouge de honte, il relâcha ses mains pour les porter à son visage, se dissimulant derrière.

-Asami… haleta t-il.

-Oui ?

Le mafieux, un sourire aux lèvres se rapprocha du visage d'Akihito.

-Désolé…

Il le fit taire en l'embrassant, Akihito voulu le repousser, mais le poids d'Asami contre son corps était trop lourd pour lui. Il se laissa finalement faire, après tout…

Un bruit de tiroir l'intrigua, il comprit lorsqu'il perçut un liquide glacé entre ses cuisses. Asami utilisait enfin un lubrifiant avec lui. Il était temps.

Il se contracta quand il sentit les doigts entrer en lui, mais petit à petit et surtout parce qu'Asami se montrait étonnamment patient il s'habitua à leurs présences. Finalement, il avait besoin de beaucoup plus, pas de simples doigts, bien qu'ils provoquaient déjà des vagues de plaisir.

-Asami, répéta t-il en serrant ses cuisses sur le bras du mafieux.

Ce dernier comprit la demande muette de son amant et ne se fit pas attendre, il plongea en Akihito, attrapant ses mains dans les siennes afin de le sentir encore plus contre lui. La chaleur de leurs corps ne cessait d'augmenter et leurs mouvements de reins à l'unisson s'accéléraient.

Un cri, plus puissant que les autres s'échappa des lèvres d'Akihito et son corps prouva la pleine puissance de l'orgasme qu'il atteignit. Asami le rejoint quelques secondes plus tard, préférant mordre le cou d'Akihito comme preuve du plaisir atteint.

Akihito passa ses bras autour du cou d'Asami et plongea son visage contre son torse transpirant.

-Tu viens de me massacrer le cou, grogna t-il, comme protection j'ai connu mieux ! Je ne suis pas vraiment persuadé.

-Je me doutais bien que tu ne serais pas convaincu au premier essai, ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons toute la journée.


	8. Chapter 8

Partie II

Chapitre 8

_Tokyo 0 : 30 mp_

Ewon le trouva au fond de la chambre, son cœur battait si vite dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait éclater. Une seconde après, il sentait les bras forts de Mookyul l'enlacer. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou chaud, humant l'odeur qu'il aimait tant pour la première fois depuis trois jours.

-Tu es enfin là, fit-il avec soulagement.

-ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

-Non tout va bien, pourquoi est ce qu'ils ont fait ça ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne laisserais pas passer.

-Peu importe je veux rentrer à Séoul !

-Dès que c'est réglé, nous partons. Tu m'as manqué…

Mookyul resserra son étreinte, déposant un baisé sur son front.

-J'avais peur de ne pas te revoir et tu ne répondais pas au téléphone…lui reprocha Ewon.

-Mon portable ne passait pas dans l'avion, j'ai eu tes messages que récemment…

Ewon ne répondit pas et profita des bras protecteurs de son amant. Un mouvement de tête de ce dernier lui rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

- Laisse-moi respirer maintenant, dit-il en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte.

Mookyul ne bougea d'un centimètre, il fut obligé de le repousser pour pouvoir souffler.

Il accepta de garder sa main sur sa hanche. Ewon se tourna vers Takaba. Celui-ci regardait avec étonnement Mookyul, puis son visage se ferma et il demanda :

-Que vous a demandé Asami ?

Ewon sentit son amant se tendre contre lui.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Akihito Takaba, je suis journaliste, répondit-il sans baisser les yeux.

Ewon devait avouer que Takaba ne manquait pas de cran face à Mookyul pour s'adresser à lui de cette façon là.

Il remarqua que le garde du corps réagit à l'entente de son nom.

-Mêle-toi de tes oignons.

-Boss ! s'exclama Ewon, outré.

-Akihito Takaba ? répéta une voix grave.

-Oui ?, répondit celui-ci en se retournant. L'homme de main lui indiqua la porte.

-Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

-Comment ça ?

-On vous demande.

-Je reviens, dit-il en s'adressant à Ewon.

Ils les regardèrent partir sans rien dire.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda le jeune blond.

-Asami est dans une autre chambre apparemment, je pense qu'il souhaite lui parler.

-C'est deux là sont amants.

-Je m'en fous, répondit Mookyul approchant son visage de celui d'Ewon.

Il l'embrassa sans retenue, le repoussant déjà en direction du lit.

-Calme-toi, s'ils reviennent…

-ça fait trois jours que je ne t'ai pas touché, je ne vais pas attendre une seconde de plus, grogna t-il en glissant ses mains sous le t -shirt d'Ewon.

-Tu es un animal ! s'exclama l'autre en se laissant pourtant faire.

-Je suis même un dangereux carnivore qui va te dévorer, mon Vil Coyote.

Mookyul approcha sa bouche de son cou et remonta jusqu'à l'oreille droite de son amant afin de le mordre.

-Je préférais que l'on parte d'ici…tenta Ewon, avant de se retrouver allonger sur l'immense lit.

-Après. Nous allons d'abord faire des retrouvailles dignes de ce nom.

-Pourquoi est ce qu'on m'a enlevé ?

-Aucune idée… j'attends des nouvelles de mon père.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait dans l'histoire celui là ?

-Asami et lui sont de vieux amis…tu as maigris, remarqua t-il en passant sa main sur son ventre, il ne t'a pas nourri ou quoi ?

-Si, Akihito m'a fait la cuisine.

-Akihito ? Ah le journaliste… il te t'a pas touché j'espère…, il regarda avec suspicion le torse désormais nu d'Ewon. Il recherchait une quelconque marque suspecte.

-Arrête de délirer et puis tiens, pendant que tu parles de ça, pourquoi est ce que j'ai vu une photo de toi en train d'embrasser ce fameux Asami ?

Mookyul qui tenait la ceinture du pantalon d'Ewon dans sa main se stoppa et regarda les yeux, l'air mécontent.

-Ce connard m'a embrassé, j'ai rien fait !

-Bien sur et tu t'es laissé faire…

-Pas du tout. Arrête de parler, tu me déconcentres.

Et pour le faire taire, il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, caressant les dents puis le palais pour enfin venir jouer avec une langue qui semblait l'attendre avec impatience. Sa poitrine contre celle de son amant, il sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer et la respiration de ce dernier devenir de plus en plus erratique.

Il se débarrassa rapidement de la ceinture et n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour faire glisser le pantalon le long des jambes d'Ewon, suivit de son boxer.

-Tourne toi, ordonna t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Ewon répondit par un grognement de mécontentement mais le fit quand même.

-Je vois que je t'ai manqué, ricana Mookyul en empoignant le sexe tendu d'Ewon pour y appliquer de brusque mouvement de va et vient.

Le visage désormais enfouit dans l'oreiller, étouffant chacun des sons qu'il émettait, Ewon se crispa cependant en sentant l'intrusion dans son corps. La douleur, comme toujours, disparue vite au profit d'une sensation bien plus agréable. Ce plaisir était à l'image d'une boule de feu qui grossissait dans le creux de ses reins. Elle se diffusa et finit par éclater, le faisant trembler jusqu'au plus profond de ses os. Le plaisir sexuel et le bonheur de retrouver celui qu'il aimait fit oublier à Ewon l'heure et le lieu inédits dans lesquels ils s'unissaient enfin.

Mookyul imprima de ses dents la peau d'Ewon avant de jouir et de le serrer au plus prés de lui. Il passa la main dernière sa nuque et ramena le visage de son amant sous ses lèvres pour l'embrasser derechef.

-Je t'aime Ewon, ne disparait plus jamais comme ça.

-J'y suis pour rien cette fois-ci ! se défendit-il.

-C'est vrai, c'est pour cela que tu ne reverras plus tes potes, fit –il d'une voix placide

-Pardon ?

-Je ne prendrais pas le risque de te perdre à nouveau.

Ewon s'écarta de lui, prêt à mener le combat.

-Tu ne veux pas plutôt changer de métier ? Tu ne serais pas un gangster il n'y aurait pas ce genre de problème…

-Déjà je ne suis pas un gangster et puis tu ne t'es pas fait enlever quand tu étais avec moi.

Le regard noir que lui lançait Mookyul aurait du le calmer mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand un cri derrière le mur attira leurs attentions.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Ewon, surpris.

Il s'approcha du mur et colla son oreille contre, Mookyul l'imita.

Les bruits étaient clairement identifiables, Ewon rougit et décolla rapidement sa tête.

-C'est la voix d'Akihito.

-Et bien, il passe un bon moment…

-J'ai l'impression.

-On devrait en profiter pour filer d'ici.

-Tu as une idée ? Il y a le garde du corps devant.

-Reste ici deux secondes.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

Mookyul lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre. Un fracas plus tard, Ewon s'approcha timidement. Il découvrit le garde du corps allongé contre la porte. Mookyul lui fit un signe et ils quittèrent l'hôtel silencieusement.

Sur le parvis de l'immeuble, Ewon demanda :

-Tu l'as simplement assommé ?

-Oui, viens nous devons nous éloigner d'ici.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9

Ils ne remarquèrent pas l'homme qui les suivait. La nuit tokyoïte ne les surprit pas, étant habitué à l'atmosphère endiablée de Séoul. La multitude de couleurs colorait leurs peaux et la fumée de cigarette de Mookyul se perdit dans la foule. Ils avancèrent sans se soucier des promeneurs.

-On devrait prendre un taxi, fit Mookyul en avançant dans les rues.

-Où sont les autres ? Sangchul ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'étais avec eux quand je suis arrivé à Tokyo mais je me suis retrouvé dans cette chambre d'hôtel à cause de ce fils de pute d'Asami.

-C'est qui ce type ?

-Apparemment il contrôle le monde souterrain de Tokyo. Les trafics d'armes et de drogues sont sous sa direction. C'est l'homme qu'il faut avoir de son côté…

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il me kidnappe ?

-Rien du tout, je ne connaissais même pas son existence avant de débarquer ici.

-C'est étrange. Je suis fatigué Mookyul, on ne pourrait pas aller se reposer et partir demain matin ?

Mookyul regarda autour de lui, il cachait sa nervosité mais le manque de sécurité qu'il offrait à Ewon ne le rassurait pas. Il pouvait se passer n'importe quoi. Une enseigne lumineuse discrète annonçait un hôtel qu'il l'était tout autant.

-Viens, on va passer la nuit ici, ils ne penseront pas à nous rechercher dans ce genre d'endroits.

Ewon regarda avec quelques doutes l'établissement mais suivit quand même Mookyul.

A l'intérieur de celui-ci, des néons roses et bleus éclairaient des écrans. Certains de ces écrans étaient noirs et d'autres montraient des chambres aux décors éclectiques. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise quant ils découvrirent les thèmes des chambres. Cela passait d'un pur décor sado masochiste avec des chaines aux murs et des fauteuils en cuir à une chambre rose bonbon de princesse.

-C'est quoi cet hôtel ? demanda Mookyul.

-Je crois que j'en ai entendu parler… C'est ce qu'ils appellent un « love hôtel », répondit Ewon qui contemplait une chambre au thème indéfinissable. Il la lâcha du regard pour trouver à coté de lui un distributeur de sex toys.

-Il y en a qui t'intéresse ? glissa Mookyul dans son oreille.

-Pas du tout ! s'empressa de répondre l'autre en s'écartant de l'appareil rapidement.

-Tu veux quelle chambre alors ? demanda t-il en fouillant dans ses poches.

-Tu veux laquelle toi ?

-Celle avec toutes les chaines me branchent bien…

Ewon se tourna pour regarder la chambre dont il était question quand il l'entendit pousser une série de jurons de plus en plus grossiers.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Mookyul se débarrassa de sa veste pour la secouer, rien ne tomba. Il planta un regard furieux dans les yeux d'Ewon et dit :

-Cet enculé m'a volé mon portefeuille !

-Tu l'as peut-être oublié à l'hôtel.

-Impossible. Il était dans ma poche intérieure. Je suis sure que c'est lui !

-Comment aurait-il pu te le prendre sans que tu ne t'en aperçoives ?

Mookyul réfléchit et ne vit qu'une seule occasion. Il s'injuria de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu.

-Je crois que c'est lorsqu'il m'a embrassé. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de sortir mon portefeuille avant. Fais chier, il y avait tous mes papiers et les tiens.

Ewon se mit à rire.

-Ah ah ah l'arroseur arrosé, tu as trouvé plus fort que toi. Bon au moins, on sait où il est.

-Je vais massacrer cet enfoiré, gronda Mookyul en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Calme-toi. On va aller gentiment lui demander de nous les rendre.

-« On » ? Juste moi, tu ne vas pas t'approcher de ce malade. Je dois trouver un endroit où te cacher en attendant.

Le visage d'Ewon se décomposa.

-Bien sur et te laisser seul ? Jamais de la vie.

-Ne discute pas Ewon, avance et tais toi je dois réfléchir.

Il attrapa son bras et le traina jusqu'à la rue. Ils avancèrent dans une ruelle quand un coup de feu retentit derrière eux.

Mookyul plaqua Ewon contre le mur et le fit glisser à terre. Il le protégeait de son corps tandis qu'il cherchait des yeux un moyen de s'échapper. D'autres coups de feu éclatèrent. Ils entendirent également des hommes hurler en japonais des choses qu'ils ne pouvaient comprendre. Mookyul vit un homme typé européen tomber au sol, un autre suivit peu après.

Ils se dissimulèrent dans l'obscurité de la ruelle.

Des hommes couraient dans tous les sens, les passants s'étaient mis à hurler de peur dans la rue adjacente. Mookyul reconnu une autre langue que le japonais, était-ce vraiment du russe ? Que venaient t-ils faire dans cette histoire ? La lutte entre les deux clans dura une dizaine de minutes, d'autres tirent éclatèrent avant que la situation ne se calme.

La police ne tarderait surement pas. Mookyul devait emmener Ewon loin d'ici rapidement, le savoir en danger lui faisait bien plus peur que ce qui pouvait lui arriver à lui.

Les poings serrés, prêt à se défendre il se releva prestement et tomba nez à nez avec un visage inconnu.

-Mookyul Eun ? demanda l'homme en coréen avec un fort accent.

-Qui le demande ?

-Je suis Kirishima Kei, l'assistant de Mr Asami. Je suis venu vous chercher, ainsi que Ewon Jung.

-Et vous croyez que nous allons vous suivre ? Dites à votre patron que je veux récupérer mes papiers.

-Vous verrez cela avec lui. Veuillez me suivre.

Son portable sonna avant que Mookyul ne puisse répondre. L'homme de main du yakusa décrocha rapidement. Il échangea quelques mots en japonais et raccrocha.

- Finalement, nous n'aurons pas besoin de vous, lui annonça l'homme en tournant déjà les talons.

-Comment ça ? Et mon portefeuille ? s'exclama Mookyul.

Kirishima Kei fit un signe de main en direction des autres hommes et ils disparurent dans une berline noire qui les attendait au bout de la rue.

Ewon se releva et s'approcha de Mookyul.

-C'était qui tous ces types ?

-Des hommes d'Asami et des russes, dépêche toi, les flics vont arriver.

Il attrapa sa main et l'entraina dans les rues sombres de Tokyo.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews

J'espère que le mélange Totally/ VF vous convient et que je ne suis pas trop hors propos.

Est-ce que vous savez comment je pourrais créer la rubrique Totally Captivated ? Parce qu'on ne retrouve pas ma fiction sinon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10

-J'ai une idée…fit Ewon au bout d'une heure de marche.

-Laquelle ? demanda Mookyul en s'asseyant sur un banc.

Ewon le regarda allumer une cigarette et s'assit à coté de lui.

-Akihito passe surement la nuit avec cet Asami. On pourrait aller à son appartement.

-Et on entrerait comment ?

-Je sais où il cache la clef.

Les yeux de Mookyul s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement, puis un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Je reconnais bien là mon Vil. Coyote.

Il plaça sa main derrière la nuque de son amant et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Pas en pleine rue ! s'exclama Ewon en se reculant.

-Il est 4h du mat', il n'y a personne dans cette fichue rue.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse.

-Tu sais comment on fait pour y aller ?

-Pas vraiment, mais avec un plan je pourrais m'en sortir. Je connais son adresse.

-Un plan ? En japonais ?

-Ah merde ! Je n'y comprends rien à leurs hiéroglyphes !

-Viens, je sais comment on va faire.

Mookyul se releva et jeta son mégot. Il se dirigea en direction d'une route.

D'un geste de la main, il arrêta un taxi.

-Comment on va faire pour le payer ? remarqua Ewon en s'approchant.

-Donne l'adresse et monte, on improvisera.

Ewon indiqua l'adresse d'Akihito et s'installa dans la voiture. Le chauffeur, un vieil homme ne s'étonna pas de l'allure de ses deux passagers.

Alors que Mookyul restait aux aguets, Ewon somnolait sur son épaule. Le trajet eut lieu en silence. Les rues de Tokyo étaient calmes et les badauds étaient rares.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le taxi les déposa devant l'immeuble d'Akihito. Mookyul secoua Ewon et le fit sortir.

Il s'approcha du chauffeur de taxi et lui parla. Le ton de celui-ci s'échauffa quelque peu mais la situation ne dégénéra pas. Finalement, le chauffeur haussa les épaules et prit ce que lui tendait le jeune brun avant de s'engouffrer dans son véhicule.

Ewon attrapa le bras de Mookyul et l'emmena dans le bâtiment. Ils grimpèrent trois étages et atterrirent dans un long couloir, puis devant une porte blanche. Le blond se retourna et détailla celle-ci.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il passa sa main au dessus de la traverse du dormant. Son doigt s'entailla sur un objet métallique. Il le saisit et le tendit à Mookyul.

-Ouvre s'il te plait, je me suis coupé.

-Montre.

Alors qu'Ewon allait porter son doigt dans sa bouche, Mookyul le fit à sa place.

-Là, ça ira mieux.

-T'étais pas obligé de faire ça !

-C'est vrai, ce n'est pas mon gout préféré de toi, répondit –il calmement en ouvrant la porte.

Rouge, Ewon emboita son pas dans l'appartement. Les rares rayons des lumières artificielles de dehors éclairaient quelques meubles. Ils avancèrent avec prudence, jusqu'au moment où Ewon enclencha le bouton. Le lustre, ou plutôt l'ampoule illumina la pièce.

-C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.

-Comment tu as su pour la clef ?

-Il m'en a parlé.

-Quel abrutit.

-Hey, sois gentil Mookyul.

-Pourquoi est ce que je serais « gentil » ?

-Parce que je te le demande ? essaya Ewon.

Mookyul ne lui répondit pas, c'était une victoire. Ewon s'approcha de lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras, aspirant à fond l'odeur de son homme.

-Merci.

-Pourquoi ?

-D'être venu.

Le corps de Mookyul fut secoué d'un tremblement, riait-il ?

-Je t'aime Ewon.

-Je sais.

Ils échangèrent un long baisé, à la redécouverte de la bouche de l'autre. C'est Ewon qui l'interrompit, sous le manque d'air.

-On va dormir sur le canapé, on devrait avoir assez de place.

-Surtout si tu me montes dessus, glissa Mookyul.

-Tu as vu l'heure ? Calme-toi un peu et puis on est chez Akihito.

-Et il n'est pas là… fit-il en retirant son t-shirt.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, je me sens déjà assez mal de venir chez lui comme ça.

-On s'en fout, c'est lui qui t'a parlé de la clef, continua Mookyul en s'attaquant à celui d'Ewon.

Ce dernier protesta mais se laissa allonger sur le canapé. Il accueillit dans ses bras Mookyul qui s'étendit sur lui et couvrait de baisé chaque parcelle de peau qui se trouvait sous sa bouche.

-Tu me rends complètement dingue Ewon.

Cette fois, ce fut Ewon qui fut traversé un tremblement de rire.

-ça aussi, je le sais.

Derechef leurs lèvres s'unirent, la main de Mookyul caressait le torse, puis descendit jusqu'aux cotes et glissa encore plus bas.

Ewon détacha sa bouche et émit un faible « stop » de contestation. Mookyul n'en tint pas compte et commença à retirer le pantalon d'Ewon.

-Tu m'as trop manqué pour qu'on ne le fasse qu'une fois aujourd'hui, déclara t-il.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il leva les yeux et découvrit qu'Ewon s'était endormi. Il soupira de frustration mais ne chercha pas à le réveiller. Il le déshabilla et fit de même. Il se blottit contre lui, cala son menton dans sa nuque et ferma les yeux.


	11. Chapter 11

Chap 11

La matinée tirait sur sa fin lorsqu'un bruit dans la serrure réveilla Mookyul. Il se leva rapidement, faisant cependant attention à ne pas réveiller Ewon qui dormait profondément contre lui. Le brun contempla Ewon entrer dans son appartement. Ce dernier ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'étranger planté dans son salon. Mookyul du se racler la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

Akihito sursauta en le reconnaissant.

-Toi !

-Quoi ? répondit Mookyul en anglais.

Akihito lâcha sa sacoche dans l'entrée et s'approcha.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Où est Ewon ?

-Il dort, il désigna la couverture dont des cheveux blonds dépassaient.

-Comment êtes vous entrez ?

-La clef au dessus de la porte.

-Je vois.

Le brun se pencha sur le canapé et secoua vivement Ewon. Ce dernier se réveilla brusquement et lança un regard noir à son amant.

- ça ne va pas la tête ? ! Oh Akihito !

Il se leva et voulu sauter dans les bras du journaliste mais Mookyul le retint pas l'élastique de son boxer.

- Calme-toi et va t'habiller, ordonna t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Ewon fit la moue mais obéit.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous assis autour d'un café. Ewon avait raconté à Akihito ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit.

-Je ne sais pas si Asami acceptera de te rendre ton portefeuille si je lui demande.

-N'est-il pas ton amant ? demanda le brun.

Akihito rougit.

-Non… enfin…si mais ce n'est pas mon petit-ami et Asami a un caractère particulier.

-Où est ce que je peux le voir alors ? Ce club, le Sion peut tu m'y conduire ?

-Oui. Ecoutez, je vais essayer de parler à Asami d'abord. Il a vu Mikhail hier, normalement vous ne devriez plus avoir de problème. Restez ici je vais l'appeler.

Il quitta la pièce, le portable à la main.

-Je ne lui fais pas confiance, maugréa Mookyul.

-Moi si, on peut compter sur lui. En plus, on n'a pas d'autre solution et si on pouvait éviter d'avoir d'autres ennuis…

-Cette histoire commence sérieusement à me saouler, surtout que je ne comprends rien. Pourquoi est ce que des russes t'ont enlevé ? Et dans ce cas, pourquoi est ce qu'on se retrouve dans ce maudit pays ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Ewon en baissant la tête.

Mookyul s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Bon, cet Asami doit bien avoir les réponses à toutes ces questions. Je veux le voir.

Akihito revint quelques minutes plus tard.

-Il ne te rendra les papiers que si tu le rencontre. Tu as rendez vous au Sion ce soir. Je dois aller travailler mais vous pouvez, non, devez rester dans l'appartement jusqu'à là. Je t'accompagnerais. Je garde mon portable sur moi, s'il se passe quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas. Pour manger, débrouillez vous avec ce qu'il reste dans le frigo, je vous ramènerais quelque chose en rentrant.

Il attrapa son appareil photo, les salua et disparu en claquant la porte.

-Tu vois, il est super gentil, dit Ewon.

-Hum. Tu es prêt ? On y va.

-On va où ? Akihito nous a dit de ne pas bouger.

-Je veux visiter Tokyo.

-On va encore se perdre, au faite, tu lui as donné quoi au chauffeur hier ?

-Ma montre.

L'après-midi fila rapidement, l'un contre l'autre ils visitaient le centre de la ville. Ils attiraient les regards des jeunes filles mais s'en fichaient. Ils venaient de rentrer dans l'appartement quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Akihito. Un sac de provision dans la main.

-Je vous ai acheté des plats typiquement japonais ! dit-il en déballant devant Ewon ses courses.

-Des sushis ? demanda naïvement Ewon.

-Euh non de la soupe miso et des ramens. J'ai prit des pâtisseries aussi.

-Génial, j'adore le sucrée.

-Moi aussi, sourit Akihito.

-Pas moi, bougonna Mookyul qui les observait. On dirait deux gosses.

Ewon lui tira la langue et se retourna vers Akihito pour lui faire un clin d'œil. Il sentait dans son dos le regard réprobateur de Mookyul. « La jalousie de ce mec est une plaie » pensa t-il.

-J'ai de la bière, se défendit Akihito qui n'appréciait pas d'être traiter de « gosse ».

Mookyul esquissa un léger sourire.

A la fin du repas, il demanda :

-On peut y aller ?

Akihito regarda l'heure.

-Je pense, Ewon vient ?

-Non, je ne veux pas le voir dans un repère de trafiquants.

-Hey oh je ne suis pas un enfant.

-Tu restes ici, je n'en n'aurais pas pour longtemps.

-Mais…commença Ewon.

-Ewon, je ne discute pas, le coupa sèchement Mookyul.

Akihito regarda l'échange qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. C'était exactement la même chose qu'avec Asami. Ces maudits seme étaient tous les mêmes. Pour épargner du temps perdus à Ewon, il trancha.

-On revient rapidement ne t'inquiètes pas.

Devant le manque d'aide d'Akihito, Ewon capitula.

-Très bien, très bien. Amusez vous bien.

-Tu vas garder mon portable, au cas où, dit Mookyul.

Akihito entraina Mookyul dans les rues de Tokyo. Ils pouvaient se rendre au Sion à pieds, le trajet ne duraient qu'une dizaine de minutes comme s'en était aperçu avec dépit Akihito.

De part sa nature bavarde, Akihito ne pu se retenir de parler. Mookyul ne semblait pas prêter attention à ce qu'il pouvait bien lui raconter.

-Alors je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait me parler autant qu'il le voulait, j'avais les photos qui prouvaient le contraire. Du coup, on a vu sa tête sur tous les journaux le lendemain et maintenant il se cache quelque part. Ah ah ah…

Mookyul se stoppa et le regarda.

-ça fait longtemps que tu te fais sauter par un mafieux ?

-Pardon ?

-Toi et Asami ?

-Ah, je le connais depuis plus d'un an maintenant.

-Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

-Euh et bien…je venais de finir une enquête sur son club et les photos devaient être publiés mais parce qu'il est très influent il les a fait retirer. Ce batard a saboté en quelques minutes des longs mois de travail. Il a cherché à me rencontrer et nous avons fait connaissance, de façon très particulière. Depuis il pourrit ma vie.

-Pourquoi tu continues de le voir dans ce cas ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

-Comment ça ?

-ça ne te regarde pas.

Mookyul se tut un instant et reprit.

-Tu enquêtes sur lui c'est ça ? Tu vas le balancer aux flics ? demanda t-il, soudain très méfiant.

-Quoi ? Non non.

-Parce que tu l'aimes ?

Akihito se stoppa. Lui qui avait promis à Asami qu'un jour son visage ferait sa gloire. Qu'en était –il maintenant ? Mélanger la vie privée et le travail n'était pas une bonne idée. Il ne pouvait que s'en mordre les doigts.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu disais que ce n'était pas ton petit ami, vous êtes quoi exactement ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Il y a quelque chose que tu sais ?

-Oui, c'est tout droit !

-Très drôle. Alors ?

Akihito se remit en marche.

-Asami n'est pas n'importe qui. Son travail lui demande toute son énergie. Il apparait froid et distant mais lorsqu'on le connait il est tout le contraire. Il ne s'étend pas sur ses sentiments parce qu'il a apprit à se protéger des gens. Il est différent de moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne me laisse pas en paix.

-Il ressent quelque chose ?

-Il a risqué sa vie plusieurs fois pour moi mais de l'autre peut-être me prend-il pour une menace et il veut me surveiller.

-Toi ? ricanna Mookyul.

-Hey ! Je suis journaliste ! enfin, photographe avant tout, expliqua Takaba patiemment.

-Tu travailles pour une feuille de choux…

-Et alors ? Un jour je trouverais LE scoop et je deviendrais un grand photographe respecté, déclara t-il.

-Bien sur…

-Méfies toi, ta tête pourrait faire la une.

-Quoi ?

-Je plaisante, c'est bon. Je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter le Japon.

-C'est encore loin ?

-Non, on doit revenir sur l'avenue et c'est bon.

-Ok.

-J'ai une question.

-Laquelle ?

-C'est toi qui l'a frappé ?

-Oui.

-Epatant.

Mookyul esquissa un sourire en coin. Akihito le trouva alors très beau, il comprenait qu'Ewon soit tombé amoureux de cet homme malgré son caractère.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu aurais pu mourir. Je n'ai jamais vu personne rester en vie après s'en être prit à lui. Ah si Feilong peut-être.

-Qui ça ?

-Un type qui m'a enlevé il y a quelque mois.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Pour emmerder Asami j'imagine. Mais il est venu me chercher à Hong-Kong. Ils se détestent tous les deux.

-Hong-Kong ? Et tu ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent pour toi ?

-C'est surtout pour garder la face devant Feilong.

-Tes histoires me fichent mal au crane.

-Pardon.

-C'est bon, je veux juste récupérer mes papiers et ramener Ewon à Séoul.

-Vous êtes amoureux tous les deux. Un coup de foudre ?

-On ne peut pas dire cela comme ça. Je reconnais la devanture.

Il pointa son doigt en direction du Sion. Comme chaque soir, des hommes et des femmes de pouvoir se pressait à l'entrée.

-Viens, on entre par derrière.

Un garde du corps les attendait déjà devant lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

- Suivez-moi s'il vous plait.

Les longs couloirs traversés, ils se retrouvèrent devant le bureau d'Asami.

-Je vais attendre dehors, fit Akihito. Bon courage. S'il y a un problème…

-Merci.

Akihito lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut avant de rencontrer Asami.

Mookyul entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Asami ne leva pas immédiatement les yeux. « Quelle technique d'intimidation »remarqua Mookyul qui réprima un ricanement.

-Mookyul Eun, bonsoir.

-Bonsoir.

* * *

Merci mes lectrices ! Je suis ravie que cela vous plaisent, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic. Je me force à ne pas écrire que sur Asami, parce que de tous les perso présent, il est mon chouchou !

N'oubliez pas les reviews !


	12. Chapter 12

_Appartement de Takaba, 10 : 00 ap_

Ewon alluma la télévision. Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes qu'il était seul. Déjà, il tournait en rond dans le minuscule appartement. Il pensait pouvoir s'occuper ainsi mais se rappela rapidement qu'il ne comprenait pas le japonais. Le zapping l'occupa cependant, il trouva finalement une chaine de clip vidéo. Il somnolait devant quand des coups frappés à la porte le firent sursauter. Il s'approcha avec prudence et regarda à travers le judas. Il recula par réflexe. C'était un homme aux cheveux blonds, semblable à ceux qui l'avait kidnappé à Séoul. Que lui voulait –il ?

Les coups se firent plus insistant. Ewon chercha le portable dans sa poche et composa le numéro de Takaba.

-Allo ? fit-il à l'autre bout de la ligne en décrochant.

-Il faut que tu viennes, le plus vite possible. Ils sont là, débita t-il en une traite.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Des russes ! Il y en a un derrière la porte.

-Et merde, j'arrive, n'ouvre surtout pas.

« Comme si j'en avais l'intention » pensa Ewon qui recherchait un endroit pour se dissimuler.

-Takaba Akihito ? cria une voix avec un fort accent russe.

Alors qu'Ewon se dirigeait en direction de la chambre, l'appel du russe le stoppa. Ce n'était pas lui qu'ils cherchaient ! Il recomposa avec urgence le numéro de Takaba. Ce dernier ne répondit pas et le répondeur bipa.

-Ne viens surtout pas ! C'est à toi qu'ils en veulent.

La porte de l'entrée vibrait sous les coups. Ewon se réfugia dans la chambre, munit d'un couteau récupéré dans la cuisine.

La porte céda lorsqu'il ferma celle de la chambre à clef. Toujours à la recherche d'une issue, Ewon se précipita sur la fenêtre. Un grand fracas dans le salon et les bruits d'une lutte l'arrêtèrent. Il ne réfléchit pas et se précipita sur la porte de la chambre. Ses mains tremblaient sur la serrure, ralentissant son ouverture.

Il trouva Takaba en train de se battre contre l'homme blond. Ce dernier, bien plus fort et plus entrainé qu'Akihito dominait le combat. Cependant Akihito réfléchissait à ses actes avant de frapper. Ewon ne suivit pas son exemple et sauta sur le dos de l'adversaire. Le russe, surprit par l'attaque, fut désarçonné. Un coup de pied de Takaba le plia en deux. Distraits comme ils l'étaient par le russe désormais au sol, ils ne virent pas les deux autres hommes arriver. Ils bondirent sur les deux jeunes. Ewon planta son couteau dans le bras de celui qui l'attaquait. Du sang faillit et vient s'étaler sur le sol. L'homme lâcha un juron, de son autre main il le frappa au visage, l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. L'autre homme ne s'approcha pas de Takaba mais préféra sortir un Tokarev TT noir et le pointer dans sa direction. Akihito, en position de combat, ne bougea plus. Parce que ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait, il savait ce qu'il devait éviter. Il respira à fond, essayant de calmer la peur qui le faisait trembler. Du coin de l'œil il vit Ewon se relever et l'autre russe se précipiter sur lui. Il le vit le frapper jusqu'à l'assommer et le ligoter. Takaba voyait que la situation était en leur totale défaveur et qu'ils auraient du mal à s'en tirer.

-Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ? s'écria t-il.

-On doit amener Takaba Akihito auprès de notre boss.

-Qui est ce ?

-Est-ce toi ou le blond ?

-C'est moi.

-Très bien, tu vas nous suivre sans tenter quoi que ce soit de stupide, sinon on descend ton ami.

-Laissez le tranquille, il n'a rien à voir avec moi.

-Il était pourtant chez toi, on l'emmène avec nous par prudence. Qui nous dit que tu es bien Takaba Akihito ?

-Vous croyez que j'ai envie de le faire enlever ou quoi ? ricanna Takaba.

-Bon ta gueule et suis nous.

L'homme bougea son bras en direction de la porte. Takaba soupira et fit un pas en avant. Il devait trouver un moyen de prévenir Asami. C'est en sentant le poids de son portable dans sa poche qu'il eut l'idée de l'appeler. Discrètement, il appuya sur la touche 1 de son téléphone. Il se remercia d'avoir mis le numéro d'Asami en raccourcis.

-On va où ?

-Ferme là, jt'ai dis, répéta l'homme en le bousculant vers la porte.

-J'ai le droit de savoir !

-C'est vrai, tu as le droit de savoir où tu vas finir ta vie. La Russie sera ton dernier voyage.

-La quoi ? Russie ? Non non !

-Avance, on est en retard. Le boss n'est pas très patient.

-Mikhail Arbatov ? Je croyais que tout était réglé !

-Pour vous les japonais peut-être, nous les russes ont aiment la vengeance comme un plat chaud. Notre chef a été bafoué !

-C'est quoi ces histoires ?

Le russe s'impatientait, celui qui tenait Ewon lança quelques mots à son collègue. L'autre hocha la tête et attrapa Takaba par les cheveux. Ce dernier cria de douleur mais avanca.

Il tenta de se débattre, retournant le bras de son agresseur. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas déstabilisé et assena un coup sur la nuque de Takaba qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

Ce fut la douleur qui irradiait son corps qui réveilla Ewon. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux à cause du sang désormais sec qui avait coulé sur son visage. Il trouva Takaba allongé à coté de lui, toujours inconscient. Avant de le réveiller, il regarda autour de lui.

La pièce était sombre, la seule lumière provenait d'une ampoule qui grésillait au milieu du plafond. L'air était humide et collait à la peau. Le cœur d'Ewon n'arrivait pas à se calmer, la peur d'un drame futur était trop ancrée dans son esprit. Il avait déjà vécu une situation semblable. La mort l'avait frôlé à ce moment là. Un tremblement traversa son corps. Il était grand maintenant et il n'était pas seul. Il secoua Takaba vivement quand même.

Akihito prit de longues minutes avant d'émerger. Il s'accroupit et se massa la nuque en regardant autour de lui.

-Où est ce qu'on est ? demanda t-il sans attendre réellement de réponse.

-Aucune idée.

Il fouilla dans ses poches, son téléphone ne s'y trouvait plus. Il jura et se leva.

-Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici. Ils veulent nous emmener en Russie. Je ne pense pas qu'on y soit déjà.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi en Russie ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai comprit que Mikhail Arbatov veut se venger d'Asami et s'en prend à moi. Putain, ils ne peuvent pas régler leurs problèmes sans que je sois impliqué ? Je commence à en avoir ras le bol de ça !

Takaba se précipita sur la porte et la frappa avec ses poings.

-Laissez nous sortir d'ici !

Ewon s'approcha de Takaba et lui attrapa les bras.

-Ne te fatigues pas, ça ne sert à rien.

-J'espère qu'Asami a eut mon appel. Je sais qu'il va nous trouver mais quand…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Mookyul a toujours été capable de me trouver aussi. S'ils sont tous les deux ça devrait aller.

Ewon tenta de lui sourire, histoire de ne pas lui montrer ses doutes. Takaba retourna s'asseoir au fond de la pièce, il le suivit.

-Tu as déjà vécu ce genre de chose ? demanda Ewon.

-L'enlèvement ? Oui.

Takaba lui relata l'épisode d'Hong-Kong.

-Et qu'est ce que tu ressentais à ce moment là ?

-De la peur, celle de ne pas pouvoir revenir chez moi. Mais j'attendais Asami. Il devait venir me chercher alors j'avais de l'espoir.

-Et s'il ne l'avait pas fait ?

-Impossible, je ne me serais jamais fait enlever si Feilong ne pensait pas qu'Asami viendrait.

-ça me fait peur cette histoire, avoua Ewon, je n'aime pas les endroits clos comme ça déjà et l'idée…

-L'idée ?

-L'idée que je ne reverrais pas Mookyul…

Takaba passa son bras autour des épaules d'Ewon.

-Tu vas le revoir, bientôt. Je ne m'inquiète vraiment pas.

Même s'il n'était pas rassuré par la situation, il gardait bon espoir. Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre.

D'abord aveuglé par la lumière de l'extérieur, ils virent ensuite un homme entrer. Immense, il avança dans la pièce. Sa démarche, sa silhouette montrait qu'il s'agissait d'une montagne de muscle.

Une voix rauque s'éleva alors :

-Takaba Akihito, quel plaisir de se retrouver.

Le bras de Takaba qui se trouvait autour des épaules d'Ewon retomba contre son flanc. Ewon sentit le corps de son camarade se mettre à trembler de peur.

-Takaba, c'est qui ?

L'homme se mit à rire, un rire effroyable, qui glaça le sang du coréen.

-Je me présente, Yuri, fit-il en s'inclina, un horrible sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu es mort ! Tu es tombé du bateau !

-Je le croyais aussi, mais je me suis réveillé bien vivant. Mikhail ne sait pas encore que je suis en vie. J'ai vu ce que vous lui avez fait. Je compte bien lui ramener ta tête et celle d'Asami pour me faire pardonner d'avoir failli.

-Tu es complètement barges, s'exclama Takaba.

-Lève-toi, j'ai des questions à te poser.

-Quoi ?

Yuri s'approcha et se baissa pour attraper le bras de Takaba. Ewon voulut s'interposer mais il fut rejeter comme si le russe se débarrassait d'un moustique. Takaba se débattit mais en vain et fut entrainer hors de la pièce. Ewon se releva et courut jusqu'à la porte, mais c'était trop tard. Elle était déjà verrouillée. Il se retrouva dans le silence total. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'un bruit ne se fasse entendre et Ewon le regretta.

C'était un hurlement de Takaba.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

_Sion 23 : 25 _

L'ocre des yeux d'Asami ne lâchaient pas Mookyul. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il se sentait petit et potentiellement en danger face à un homme.

Il tentait de se rassurer en cherchant les défauts de celui-ci mais les idées ne se bousculaient pas.

Alors il s'énervait.

-Je suis capable de prendre la décision.

-Etant donné votre jeune âge, je préférais l'approbation de votre père.

-Qu'importe le vieux, je serais bientôt à la tête de l'organisation.

-Mais ce n'est pas encore le cas, répliqua Asami calmement.

Mookyul soupira, cela faisait une heure qu'il tentait de convaincre Asami de le laisser décider si une future collaboration entre eux était possible. Ouvrir un marché avec le Japon était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver à la compagnie. Il reviendrait en Corée avec de nouveaux profits très juteux.

-Cependant, votre avis est indispensable, continua Asami. Je vous ai exposé les avantages et les inconvénients. Je compte sur vous pour faire pencher la balance. Votre père n'a jamais été très favorable à l'idée.

-J'en discuterais avec lui, capitula Ewon qui regardait sa montre. Il avait hâte de retrouver Ewon.

-Par ailleurs, j'ai demandé qu'on vous prépare le jet. Vous serez ainsi rapidement de retour à Séoul.

-Quand ça ?

-Demain, un chauffeur viendra vous cherchez à l'hôtel en fin de matinée.

-Je ne suis pas à l'hôtel.

-Je sais, mais je ne souhaite pas que vous restiez chez Takaba, dit –il d'un ton plus dur.

-Vous avez peur de quoi ?

-On n'est jamais assez prudents.

Mookyul hocha la tête et se releva.

-Si nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire…

-Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à la porte, je voudrais parler à Takaba.

Il se redressa, allumant une énième cigarette au passage. Plus petit que Mookyul, Asami était cependant mieux fait que lui, ce qui l'irrita quand il le regarda enfiler sa veste.

Il le vit également plonger sa main dans sa poche et en ressortir un téléphone portable qui clignotait dangereusement.

Asami le porta à son oreille et ouvrir la porte du couloir. Mookyul s'engagea avant lui.

Ils arrivaient à la sortie lorsqu'Asami posa sa main sur l'épaule de Mookyul pour l'arrêter.

-Ne me touchez pas, fit Mookyul en dégageant la main.

Asami lui lança un regard méprisant.

-Il y a un problème. Vous devriez me suivre.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-Nous verrons sur place, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Les deux hommes qui gardaient la porte suivirent Asami lorsqu'il prit la direction de la Berline. Son portable toujours à l'oreille, Mookyul ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il disait.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ewon va bien ?

La colère monta en lui lorsqu'il vit qu'Asami l'ignorait en montant dans la voiture.

Il le suivit mais il perdit patience dans le véhicule.

-Putain, mais que ce passe t-il ? s'exclama t-il en serrant les poings.

Asami le jaugea et dit calmement.

-J'ai reçu un message vocal de Takaba, dans celui-ci des russes l'emmènerait contre son gré. Je ne peux pas joindre l'homme qui se charge de sa protection. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne se soit fait enlever une nouvelle fois.

-Et Ewon ?

-Il était avec lui… vous avez juste à espérer qu'ils ne lui ont rien fait.

La mâchoire de Mookyul se serra jusqu'à lui faire mal. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine.

-On est là bas dans combien de temps ?

-Quelques minutes.

En effet, ils ne prirent pas beaucoup de temps pour atteindre le parking de l'immeuble. Mookyul quitta la Berline en courant. Il se précipita dans l'appartement. Il ne fit pas attention aux hommes de mains d'Asami qui se trouvait déjà sur les lieux. L'appartement était dévasté, les meubles se trouvaient sans dessus dessous. Une mare de sang brillait sur le sol.

-Est-ce que… ?

-Il n'y a personne ici. Takaba et Ewon ont été emmené tous les deux, fit Asami en entrant.

-On sait où ?

-Pas encore.

-C'est ce Mikhail Arbatov ?

-Je ne crois pas, il a bien été renvoyé à Moscou ce matin.

-Alors ?

-Mes hommes trouveront vite une piste.

-Où sont passé les miens ?

-Ils ont été renvoyés à Séoul.

Mookyul vit un petit objet en argent au sol. Il se pencha et ramassa la bague d'Ewon, copie de celle qu'il possédait lui-même depuis son anniversaire.

-Qui que ce soit, il me le payera, éructa t-il.

Asami sourit.

-Bonne attitude, maintenant il faut de l'action.

-Comment puis-je ?

Le portable d'Asami sonna quand il ouvrit la bouche. Il décrocha.

Mookyul vit son visage se décomposer. Il pouvait entendre des hurlements dans l'appareil. Les yeux d'Asami s'écartèrent de panique quand un rire se fit entendre après. Une voix roc aboyait des ordres au mafieux.

Celui-ci ne perdit pas son calme, même si Mookyul remarqua que les mains d'Asami tremblaient légèrement.

Il prononça quelques mots et raccrocha. Ses hommes attendaient les ordres. Il lança son portable au premier devant lui et ils disparurent.

-Ce n'était pas Ewon qui criait…

-Non…

-Qui est l'autre homme ?

-Yuri.

Asami lui expliqua rapidement de qui il s'agissait. La panique de Mookyul ne fit que s'aggraver.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

-Je vais faire ce qu'il me demande, mais à ma manière.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je dois me rendre demain matin à l'entrepôt. Il souhaite m'échanger contre Takaba et Ewon. Je ne laisserais pas faire.

-Et s'il les tuait ?

-Il n'y a aucun risque, je sais ce que je fais.

-Mais…

Le regard noir d'Asami lui coupa la parole. Il se renfrogna. Très bien. Lui ferait en sorte de revoir Ewon sain et sauf.

_Entrepôt dans Tokyo _

_0 : 30 mp_

Il faisait froid à présent dans la pièce. Ewon se demanda si l'ampoule au dessus de lui allait tenir toute la nuit. Il se remit sur ses jambes quand il entendit des bruits dans la serrure. Les cris de Takaba s'était tu depuis un certain moment maintenant. Allait-il bien ? Rien que d'imaginer ce qu'il subissait provoquait des longs tremblements de panique à la limite d'une crise de panique.

La porte s'ouvrit et Takaba apparut. Le russe, Yuri le balança dans la pièce et referma.

Ewon se précipita sur lui.

Il s'accroupit et n'osa pas le toucher.

-Akihito, est ce que ça va ?

-J'ai connu mieux, murmura ce dernier, les yeux clos, je crois que mon bras droit est cassé.

Ewon l'observa. Son bras droit formait un angle étrange. Il semblait avoir tous le reste, son visage était caché sous une bonne couche de sang. Le coréen ne savait pas par où commencer.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-Juste frapper, c'est qu'il n'y va pas avec douceur.

Takaba tenta de se relever, mais au moment de bander ses abdos il s'écroula en gémissant, retombant sur son bras cassé, ce qui redoubla la douleur.

Ewon l'attrapa dans ses bras, laissant tout le corps de Takaba peser sur lui. Il le rapprocha du mur pour qu'il puisse se tenir assit.

Puis il prit ses manches pour nettoyer son visage. La figure d'Akihito réapparut même si des marques violettes et bleues se formaient dessus.

-Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ?

-Il me posait des questions sur Asami. C'est lui qu'il veut.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il va faire de nous ?

-Il veut nous échanger contre Asami demain matin. La dernière fois, je me suis pris une balle. marmonna Takaba.

-Peut-être mais tu es encore en vie, répondit Ewon en tentative de soutien.

Takaba ne répondit pas. Ewon se colla contre lui et attrapa une de ses mains.

-Il ne faut pas perdre espoir.

-Je ne perds pas espoir, renifla Takaba, mais Asami a déjà risqué sa vie plusieurs fois pour moi. S'il devait lui arriver quelque chose…à cause de moi. On ne devrait pas se fréquenter…Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il continue, je suis un tel poids pour lui.

-Peut importe le danger quand on veut être avec une personne qu'on aime.

-Mais je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais même pas s'il s'agit d'amour ou d'un jeu pour lui.

-Comment tu fais pour douter ? Il est venu te chercher en Chine !

-Et si c'était juste pour prouver aux autres qu'on ne touchait pas à ses affaires ?

-Tu penses qu'il te voit comme ça ? Tu crois qu'il aurait fait cela pour ça ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Toutes ces histoires me prennent la tête. Je lui ai rien demandé, je voulais juste faire mon boulot…

-Alors s'il ne venait pas demain ? Ça ne te ferait rien ?

Takaba fondit en larmes.

-Non, il n'a pas le droit de me laisser !

Ewon se mit à rire.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

-Tu es complètement perdu c'est ça ?

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Il me rend tellement instable et ça me fait peur.

-Tu es amoureux Takaba. Au début, quand je voyais Mookyul, je croyais que je devais fuir, parce qu'il était nocif pour moi. Mais c'était avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas vrai, bien au contraire. Ce qui me faisait du mal était en réalité ce qui me faisait le plus de bien. Tant que tu n'en a pas encore conscience, tu continueras de douter.

-Comment faire ?

Ewon sourit et s'approcha de Takaba. Il prit sa nuque dans ses mains et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils échangèrent un baisé timide. Akihito tourna son visage.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je t'aide.

-Que…

Déjà Ewon glissa sa main sous le t-shirt ensanglanté du jeune japonais. Il était très doux pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Sous ses doigts, il sentait la peau boursouflé de Takaba.

Il caressa doucement les endroits les plus sensibles du torse tandis que ses lèvres emprisonnaient celle du japonais qui gémissait des plaintes.

Ewon s'arrêta et dit :

-Arrêtes de geindre et laisse toi faire, comprends un peu.

-Et Mookyul ?

-Sucer n'est pas tromper, trouva t –il en défaisant les premiers boutons du jeans.

Takaba se laissa faire sous les mains du coréen qui semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il ferma les yeux et ne pensa qu'à Asami. Ewon tremblait un peu, si Mookyul venait à apprendre cela il était un homme mort. Mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Takaba. De toute façon, il y avait de forte chance que cet Asami ne réagisse pas mieux que Mookyul.

Il retira le jeans jusqu'aux genoux. Il remarqua le torse aussi violet que le visage. Il déposa aussi doucement que possible des baisers dessus jusqu'à descendre à ce qui l'intéressait le plus. Le corps de Takaba voulut se crisper au moment où il le prit en bouche mais cela du lui faire tellement mal qu'il ne bougea plus. Il entendait sa respiration devenir de plus en plus erratique. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son expression et baissa les yeux. Il n'aimait pas trop faire ça, mais il s'y appliqua quand même. La main valide de Takaba vint se poser sur sa tête lorsqu'il ressentit les prémices de la jouissance.

-Arrêtes Ewon ! s'écria Takaba avant de soupirer d'aise, laissant ses muscles se relâcher complètement.

Ewon recula, il laissa Takaba se remettre et l'aida à se rhabiller.

-Alors, dis-moi à quoi tu pensais.

-Asami, mais je pense toujours à lui.

-Et de ce que je t'ai fait ?

Takaba rougit et bredouilla :

-C'était bon mais…

-Pas la gâterie du siècle hein ? Il t'en fait au moins ?

-Non et oui…

-Les siennes ne te donnent pas l'impression qu'elles sont uniques à chaque fois ?

-Si, approuva Takaba qui commençait à comprendre où Ewon en voulait en venir.

-C'est l'amour tout ça, on peut pratiquer le sexe avec n'importe qui mais lorsqu'il s'agit de la personne qu'on aime. C'est merveilleux, au-delà de tous ce qu'on peut imaginer.

-C'est vrai. Je comprends un peu mieux maintenant.

Takaba se tut et réfléchissait. Ewon lui se posa contre le mur.

-Merci, fit Takaba.

-De rien, je me savais pas aussi intelligent, ria Ewon.

Takaba se mit à rire mais la douleur le plia en deux.

-Tuez moi directement la prochaine fois, maugréa t-il.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

_Shinjuku Prince Hotel_

_9 : 00 am_

Le cendrier était déjà plein lorsqu'Asami arriva dans la chambre d'hôtel de Mookyul. Ce dernier était nerveux. Le plan dans sa tête était risqué et il n'osait imaginer les conséquences s'il venait à échouer.

-Je dois vous expliquer ce qui va se passer. Ça ne devrait pas être très difficile à comprendre.

-Allez-y alors, qu'on ne perde pas une minute de plus.

Asami s'installa en face de lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres qui ne plaisait pas au coréen.

-Je me rendrais seul à l'entrepôt pendant que vous resterez dans la voiture.

-Pardon ? s'écria Mookyul.

-Pas la peine de se mettre en danger inutilement. Yuri ne veut que moi, votre ami s'est retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

-Je ne laisserais pas passer cela.

-Peu importe vos intentions. Vous ne devez pas gêner mon travail.

-Il ne s'agit pas de n'importe qui, Ewon est…

-Je sais qui il est. C'est pour ça que je préférai que vous vous occupiez d'eux lorsqu'ils sortiront

-Et vous ?

-Je ferais croire à Yuri que je me rends et j'attaquerai.

Asami découvrit sa veste, son Beretta dépassait de l'holster noir.

Mookyul lui lança un regard noir. Ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'était pas armé et si des tirs devaient avoir lieu, qui pouvait lui assurer qu'Ewon ne risquait rien ?

-Et vos hommes ?

-Ils ne seront pas loin.

Asami regarda sa montre et sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma en fixant Mookyul.

-Quoi ? fit celui-ci au bout d'un moment.

-Vous vivez ensemble ?

-Oui.

Devant le silence d'Asami, Mookyul continua :

-Je l'ai obligé.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai profité d'un petit rhume pour l'amener chez moi. De là, j'ai fait résilier le bail de son studio. Il n'avait aucun autre endroit pour dormir.

-Et ses amis ?

Le coréen ricana.

-Qu'il n'y songe même pas.

Asami ne répondit pas, il réfléchissait.

-Ewon m'aime, ça n'a pas été trop dur pour lui d'accepter. Pourquoi est ce que cela serait différent avec Takaba ? reprit Mookyul.

Asami le regarda sans aucune surprise.

-Il n'est pas conscient de ce qu'il ressent.

-Et vous ?

-Dès le premier jour où il est apparu j'ai su qui il serait pour moi.

-Pourquoi lui infliger ce que vous lui faites alors ? Il vous décrit comme le pire des monstres.

-Akihito se cache derrière moi pour ne pas accepter celui qu'il est. Il préfère clamer haut et fort qu'il n'aime pas plutôt que de l'admettre et assumer. Je suis assez gentil pour lui faire croire que je le force. Cependant, il aime cela comme ça.

-Ewon et lui ne sont pas très différents alors.

-Oui, c'est pour cela qu'ils s'entendent si bien.

Il y eut un silence puis ils se levèrent à l'unisson. Aucun d'eux ne dit à quoi ils pensaient mais l'idée était là. La jalousie chargeait l'air d'électricité et les rendait nerveux. L'un le cachait mieux que l'autre.

Mookyul trouva le trajet long jusqu'à l'entrepôt, ses mains étaient moites mais il était prêt à réagir. Il aurait aimé se rassurer en enroulant sa montre autour de son poignet mais celle-ci faisait désormais le bonheur d'un chauffeur de taxi qui ne devait même pas se douter de son prix. Il devait donc faire sans et ne penser qu'à Ewon pour maitriser son angoisse.

Asami était au téléphone, il ne faisait pas attention à lui.

Ils étaient seuls lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Yuri. Le portable d'Asami sonna au bout d'un moment.

Mookyul remarqua les changements d'expression d'Asami, ce fut quant-il l'entendit crier au téléphone qu'il comprit que les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévus.

Asami raccrocha et appela une autre personne.

Il se tourna finalement vers Mookyul.

-Nous partons, Yuri a changé les termes du contrat et c'est inacceptable.

-Quoi ?

-Dépêchez vous, mes hommes sont déjà partis, tempêta Asami en se dirigeant vers la voiture.

-Asami ! cria Mookyul en s'élançant à sa suite.

Il se retourna pour faire face au coréen et lui exprimer sa colère sauf qu'il ne vit plus rien mais ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de sa tête qui le fit basculer dans le néant.

Mookyul le laissa s'écrouler sur le sol sans bouger. Il lui eut besoin d'un temps avant de récupérer son portable dans sa poche intérieur ainsi que l'arme. Le coréen appuya sur la touche rappelle.

-Allo ? fit une voix au fort accent russe à l'autre bout.

-Je suis Mookyul Eun, je souhaiterais récupérer Ewon. Je l'échange contre Asami qui git à mes pieds.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Entrepôt

Ewon passa sa main dans les cheveux de Takaba. Il pouvait sentir son front brulant et voir son avant bras droit gonflé et violet. L'état de son camarade l'inquiétait. Il avait bien tenté d'appeler à l'aide mais personne ne répondait alors qu'il s'acharnait à frapper sur la porte. Etais-ce parce qu'ils étaient seuls ?

Malheureusement il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir de cette pièce.

Il s'accroupit auprès de Takaba.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on va crever ici, maugréa t-il.

-Sans doute, achève moi avant que l'un de nous ait l'idée de manger l'autre, ricana Takaba.

La porte s'ouvrit une dizaine de minutes plus tard sur Yuri. Il entra dans la pièce et jeta un regard sur Takaba, cependant au lieu de se diriger vers lui il s'approcha d'Ewon.

-Qui est tu ? demanda t-il en anglais.

-Ewon, répondit –il.

Une gifle partit. Ewon accusa le coup et ne broncha pas. Takaba tenta de se relever.

-Arrêtes ça ! Il n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire.

Yuri se tourna vers lui et le toisa.

-Au contraire. Ton ami va me suivre, quelqu'un vient le chercher et cela contre ton cher Asami.

-Quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Toi, fit –il en indiquant Ewon, suis moi.

-Mais…et Akihito ?

-ça ne te regarde pas. Je suis déjà assez gentil de te laisser en vie.

Il l'attrapa par le col et l'entraina hors de la pièce.

-Tu auras de la compagnie dans quelques minutes, annonça t-il à Takaba en refermant la porte.

Le bras d'Ewon était comprimé dans l'étau de la main de Yuri. Il lui fit traverser l'entrepôt. Il remarqua une chaise au milieu sur laquelle du sang séché, probablement celui de Takaba, attirait l'œil et provoquait une boule de peur dans son ventre.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? questionna t-il, la voix chargé de tremblement.

-Qui est Mookyul Eun ?

-Un ami.

-Il t'échange contre Asami. Putain d'homo, vous êtes bien lâches.

Ewon ne répondit pas à la provocation.

Ils traversèrent l'hangar et en sortirent.

Une voiture noire était garée devant. Mookyul en sortie, côté conducteur.

-Où est Asami ? demanda Yuri.

-Dans la voiture.

Mookyul ouvrit la portière arrière. Asami gisait assommé sur la banquette.

- Sors-le et pose-le là. Je te laisse ton ami après.

Le coréen obéit et Yuri lâcha Ewon qui courut retrouver Mookyul.

-C'était un plaisir de marchander avec vous, rentrez dans votre pays maintenant.

Mookyul ne dit rien et saisit le bras d'Ewon afin de l'obliger à monter dans la voiture car ce dernier protestait.

Il ne se retourna pas quant il prit place derrière le volant. Il démarra en trombe et quitta cet endroit le plus vite possible.

Yuri s'approcha d'Asami et du bout du pied vérifia qu'il était bien dans les vapes. Il se baissa et le fouilla. Il ne trouva aucune arme, ce qui l'étonna quelque peu mais ne s'attarda pas. Il le souleva et l'emmena dans le bâtiment.

Pour l'instant, il devait organiser leur départ et ne pouvait s'occuper du mafieux. Yuri le traina jusqu'à la pièce où se trouvait Takaba. Il ne perdit pas de temps et le balança dedans.

Takaba l'attendait, debout sur ses jambes flageolantes, il se précipita sur Asami.

-Asami, oh merde !

Il le secoua pour le réveiller, cela ne faisait rien alors il fit quelques choses qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Il le gifla et ce plusieurs fois. Il leva une nouvelle fois sa main gauche lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta.

-Si tu tapes comme cela, pas étonnant qu'il ne t'arrive que des misères.

Les yeux d'or le fixèrent de nouveau. Takaba ressentit un grand soulagement et l'attrapa par le cou afin d'enfouir son visage contre lui.

-J'ai eu peur !

-Peur ? Que je ne sois plus à tes côtés ?

-Que tu ne me sortes pas de là plutôt, contra Takaba qui rougissait.

-Je vois.

Asami détacha les bras d'Akihito pour voir son visage. Il entendit le gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il le toucha. Il s'écarta alors de lui pour voir ce qu'il avait subit.

Il remarqua la couleur anormale de son bras et de son visage. Asami sentit la colère gronder en lui et se promit de faire un véritable carnage lorsqu'ils sortiraient de cet endroit.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Je crois que mon avant bras est cassé. Pour le reste ce n'est pas la joie mais c'est toujours mieux que de se prendre une balle. Et toi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Mookyul est aussi prévisible que toi, dit Asami en retirant sa chemise.

-Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Une attelle pour ton bras. Je me doutais bien qu'il chercherait un moyen de sauver son ami.

-C'est à cause de lui que tu es ici ? Comment allons-nous faire pour sortir ? Tu vas attraper froid !

-Aucune idée. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Asami observait le visage dépité d'Akihito. Il plia sa chemise et la glissa sous son bras. Il attacha les manches autour de son cou, l'attelle était mise en place. Il en profita pour lever sa main et du bout des doigts il toucha son visage jusqu'à descendre sur ses lèvres puis sous son menton. Takaba se laissa faire, devinant les intentions du mafieux il s'approcha. Leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un baisé calme mais bientôt Asami enfonça sa langue plus durement, attrapant la nuque de son amant au passage pour coller plus intensément leurs bouches. Takaba gémit, le goût d'Asami était unique tout comme l'effet qu'il produisait en lui. Plus il en avait, plus il en demandait. Son cœur s'emballa quand Asami entreprit de le caresser, si doucement pour ne pas lui faire de mal qu'il oublia ce dont était capable le mafieux s'il venait à s'apercevoir qu'il avait eut une gâterie la veille.

Ce qui ne loupa pas lorsqu'Asami descendit sa main bien plus bas.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? gronda t-il en ressortant sa main du pantalon d'Akihito.

-Pardon ? s'étonna Takaba qui avait l'esprit déjà très loin.

Il frissonna devant le regard meurtrier que lançait les yeux d'or.

-Ah ça, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! s'écria t-il en s'écartant.

Il ne put en dire davantage parce que la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois sur Yuri. Il put cependant capter la déception d'Asami.

-Vous me donnez la gerbe, dit la voix dégoûtée de Yuri en regardant les deux amants.

-C'est les homophobes qui me donnent la gerbe, répliqua Takaba.

-Tu veux retourner sur la chaise ? menaça t-il.

-Non.

-Alors ferme là. Asami, suis moi. Il faut que nous _discutions_…

-Qu'est ce que tu vas lui faire ? s'écria Takaba.

-Je t'ai dit de te la fermer.

-Ne lui parle pas comme ça, dit calmement Asami en se relevant.

Yuri l'ignora.

-N'y va pas ! supplia Takaba.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, je serais bientôt de retour Takaba.

-Mais…

Asami s'accroupit et l'embrassa rapidement. Puis il suivit Yuri en dehors de la pièce.

Commença alors pour Akihito une attente interminable où son imagination prit le dessus sur la logique. Il s'imagina le pire et le silence, quelques fois entre coupé par des cris lui monta au cerveau. Il ne pouvait chasser de son esprit l'expression de déception d'Asami lorsqu'il s'était aperçu de sa tromperie. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Asami n'avait que des problèmes depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Il revoyait la cicatrice de la balle de Feilong sur le torse de son amant. La cicatrice sur sa main. Combien en auraient –ils avant que l'un meurt ? Pouvait –il avoir sur la conscience la mort d'Asami ? Quel vide cela provoquerait –il s'il venait à disparaitre ? Sur toutes ces questions une seule réponse existait dans son esprit : il ne pourrait s'en remettre.

Ne valait-il mieux pas tout cesser maintenant ?

Pour l'aider dans sa sinistre réflexion, l'ampoule grilla et il se retrouva dans le noir complet.

Asami revint.

-Akihito ?

-Je suis là.

Avançant à tâtons, il rencontra le torse de son amant, sa main vint toucher la peau irrégulière de la cicatrice. Ce qui le conforta dans ce qu'il allait dire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-Des broutilles, on a prit le thé en discutant.

-Ne te moque pas de moi.

-Je vais bien, je ne suis pas aussi fragile que toi.

-Je ne suis pas fragile !

-Tu es aussi chétif qu'un petit enfant, continua Asami qui enveloppa son corps de son bras.

Takaba sentit une grande tristesse le parcourir. Oui, il devait stopper cela.

-Asami, j'ai bien réfléchis.

-A ce que tu vas devoir faire pour te faire pardonner j'espère ?

-Non.

Il se détacha d'Asami. L'obscurité de la pièce l'aidait, les yeux d'Asami n'étaient pas visibles, il pouvait lui résister.

-Lorsque nous seront sortie d'ici je partirai.

-En voyage ? Tu as besoin de vacances ?

-Non ! Loin, Asami… depuis que nous nous fréquentons… Il ne pouvait maitriser sa voix tremblante, enfin…nous vivons dangereusement. Regarde où nous sommes aujourd'hui. Qui te dit que nous allons sortir d'ici ? Je…

Ce qu'il redoutait arriva, les larmes débordèrent et lui coupèrent la voix.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes Akihito ? La colère se faisait sentir dans le ton de sa voix. Il sentait sa main qui le cherchait mais Akihito reculait pour l'éviter.

Il ne pouvait contrôler ses larmes alors il fit avec, même s'il avait l'impression de passer pour le plus faible des êtres humains, il ne pouvait faire autrement. Ce qu'il allait dire le déchirait trop pour qu'il puisse faire autrement.

-On ne peut être ensemble. L'un de nous va y laisser sa vie et s'il s'agissait de toi, je ne serais pas capable de l'assumer. Si on vit chacun de notre coté tout ira bien. Je préfère mille fois te voir avec un autre que dans un cercueil. Ça je serais capable de le supporter.

La main d'Asami s'abattit sur son épaule et se referma comme un étau. C'était de la colère qu'il sentait émaner alors que lui n'était que tristesse et désœuvrement.

Il se retrouva le nez collé contre son torse. Dans une étreinte qui lui coupa le souffle.

-Qui t'autorise à me dire ça ? Tu crois que tu as le droit d'y penser ? Essayes de t'enfuir Akihito et je détruirais tous sur mon passage pour te retrouver, gronda la voix grave d'Asami dans le creux de son oreille.

-Arrêtes Asami, tu ne comprends pas…

-Je ne comprends pas ? Suis-je celui qui n'est pas assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il y a une autre façon de procéder ?

-Comment ça ? renifla Takaba.

-Si tu viens avec moi tu seras protégé. Je serais ta sécurité.

-J'ai…peur.

-Je vais endiguer cette peur pour toi Akihito, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit un mauvais souvenir. Je vais ancrer en toi l'assurance que nous ne serons jamais séparé, jusqu'à l'anéantissement total de ce genre de pensées.

Sa langue coupa toutes tentatives de réponse de la part d'Akihito. Il était faible, très faible lorsqu'il s'agissait du mafieux. Il y avait cette part qui réclamait son corps maintenant et l'autre qui lui ordonnait de fuir avant qu'il ne soit pu capable de le faire. Il mit fin au baisé torride.

-Asami, si tu fais ça je ne serais plus capable de voir autrement.

-Il n'y a que moi que tu dois voir.

Dans le noir complet, Asami fit glisser le t-shirt d'Akihito au dessus de sa tête. Son autre main cherchait déjà les points sensibles de Takaba. Il passa sa langue sous son oreille, puis glissa dans son cou, traçant de sa langue des longs sillons baveux. Il prit entre ses dents l'un des tétons tandis que sa main caresser l'autre. Asami sentait le désir de Takaba contre sa jambe, il glissa alors son genou contre et fit en sorte de l'exciter de plus en plus.

Encore debout, les deux amants s'entrainèrent au sol dans un méli-mélo de vêtements à demi retiré et de gémissements.

Asami attrapa le corps désormais nu d'Akihito pour le glisser sur lui. Le jeune japonais enroula son bras blessé autour de la nuque du mafieux pour ne pas avoir mal mais aussi s'accrocher à lui. Asami s'immisça en lui avec ses doigts, son autre main glissait sur sa colonne vertébrale.

-Ahh Asami…

-Je vais te donner plus mon mignon Akihito.

L'obscurité de la pièce multipliât tout, la voix d'Asami dans le creux de son oreille, les sensations que son corps ressentait et surtout le plaisir qui grandissait comme un incendie.

Takaba glissa sa langue dans la bouche d'Asami, il ne ressentait aucune honte dans le noir. Il pouvait se lâcher car il ne voyait pas le regard moqueur d'Asami.

Le mafieux fut surpris de l'initiative mais répondit au baisé. Sa langue vint s'enrouler autour de la sienne. Elles se bâtèrent puis l'une prit le dessus, caressant la texture rugueuse de l'autre, glissa sur les lèvres pour se libérer et reprendre son souffle.

Asami ne tint pu et s'enfonça brusquement dans son amant. Ses deux mains tenant maintenant les hanches afin d'approfondir la pénétration. Un long gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Takaba qui peinait à respirer. Il perdait la tête. Le corps d'Asami dans le sien le comblait au delà de tout ce qu'il existait et qu'il avait déjà connu. Dans ses bras là il était en sécurité, rien ne pouvait plus lui arriver.

Un mouvement de hanche plus fort que les autres toucha le point de non retour, il cria le nom de son amant avant de se libérer contre lui. Il s'affaissa, épuisé mais quelques secondes plus tard il fut enfermé dans un étau de muscles contractés, Asami le rejoint en lui. Une main dans son dos le tenait fermement, l'autre empoignait ses cheveux juste au dessus de sa nuque.

-Tu m'embrouilles, murmura Takaba dans ses bras.

-ça ne t'a donc pas suffit… ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre de la part d'une si délicieuse bouche.

- Tais-toi idiot.

Asami sourit dans le noir, rien n'avait changé et c'est ce qu'il aimait.

Tutututu la fin approche les amis. Merci de me lire & de laisser des reviews, je les adores autant que j'aime écrire cette fic.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

La voiture filait à toute allure dans les rues de Tokyo. La rapidité clouait Ewon de stupeur et de mutisme. Il ouvrit la bouche lorsque Mookyul pilla devant un feu rouge.

-Fais demi tour ! s'écria t-il.

Mookyul fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre et redémarra en trombe.

Il se gara sur le parking d'une bâtisse sombre qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'architecture de Tokyo.

-Où est ce qu'on est ? On doit faire demi-tour Mookyul, il faut aider Takaba.

-Tais-toi s'il te plait.

-Quoi ? Mais tu es un monstre ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

Mookyul s'avança en direction du bâtiment, il monta la volée de marche et se retourna pour voir qu'Ewon ne le suivait pas.

-Dépêche-toi !

-Non, je retourne là bas chercher Akihito.

Et il tourna les talons. Mookyul le rattrapa en quelques enjambées et lui saisit le bras.

-Arrêtes ton cirque.

-Tu t'es servi d'eux ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire cela ! Ordure ! hurla Ewon.

Mookyul le gifla. Ewon recula d'un pas, choqué.

-Tu es calmé maintenant ? Je vais demander à ses hommes de l'aide, je ne peux pas les sortir de là tout seul. Je n'ai pas envie de crever là bas, expliqua t-il.

Ewon ne répondit pas mais fondit en larmes.

Mookyul soupira et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, hoqueta Ewon.

-Allez, respire doucement. Tu dois être fatigué. C'est fini maintenant tu es indemne.

-C'était horrible, il faisait si sombre. Je croyais que j'allais mourir là bas.

-Chut, ne dis pas cela. Je suis là, je suis là, répéta t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Ewon glissa sa main dans la sienne et respira à fond pour se calmer.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Une femme en tailleur les accueillit.

-Le club est fermé à cette heure ci, dit –elle d'abord en japonais puis en anglais lorsqu'elle vit qu'ils n'avaient rien comprit.

-Nous cherchons les hommes de Mr Asami.

-Mr Asami ? Que ce passe t-il ?

Elle avait perdu son ton professionnel pour afficher un air inquiet. « Cet homme est aussi aimé de ses employés alors » constata Mookyul. Ce qui l'irrita un peu.

-Je voudrais parler à quelqu'un qui s'occupe de la sécurité.

-Kirishima sama n'est pas là. Il n'y a personne ici, tout le monde est partie avec Monsieur ce matin.

« Où sont ils passés ? » Mookyul n'avait vu aucune sécurité avec Asami. Il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Ewon ici, celui-ci refuserait et même s'il arrivait à le convaincre il changerait d'avis et foncerait droit dans les emmerdes.

Ils quittèrent le bâtiment bredouillent.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda aussitôt Ewon.

-Monte dans la voiture, on va en parler.

Ewon le suivit et s'installa dans le véhicule. Mookyul la démarra mais n'avança pas. Il planta son regard dans celui de son amant. Des rides d'inquiétudes sillonnaient son jeune front.

-On va y retourner, seulement je te demanderais de ne pas quitter la voiture jusqu'à mon retour. Peux-tu faire ça ? Je ne veux pas te laisser quelque part mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu te fasses blesser…J'aimerais que tu le comprennes et que tu ne fasses rien d'idiot.

-Oui je peux mais je ne veux pas le faire, fit Ewon d'une petite voix. L'idée de ne plus l'avoir sous les yeux une nouvelle fois l'angoissait terriblement.

Mookyul se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il prenait sur lui au plus au point pour ne pas éclater et obliger Ewon à ne pas prendre de risque inutile en l'enfermant quelque part.

-Que tu veuilles ou pas, je m'en fous. Tu resteras dans cette voiture le temps que j'aille chercher les deux autres.

-Non, je ne vais pas te laisser y aller seul…

-Ecoute, si tu ne m'obéis pas je n'y vais pas et on rentre directement à Séoul, menaça t-il.

Ewon savait que Mookyul en était parfaitement capable et ne le tenta pas. Il se renfrogna et bougonna :

-D'accord d'accord.

Mookyul enclencha la première.

-Ce n'est pas pour t'ennuyer que je te demande ça, c'est que je ne sais pas ce qui peut se passer…

-Je sais, marmonna Ewon. Et tu comptes faire quoi là bas ?

-Aucune idée, je verrais bien.

Il ne lui parla pas de l'arme d'Asami qui se trouvait dans sa poche. Pas la peine de le faire paniquer.

-ça ne me plait pas, si j'étais avec toi…

-Si tu étais avec moi je n'arrêterais pas de m'inquiéter et je ne pourrais rien faire.

Ewon s'enferma dans le silence.

Mookyul se gara une rue avant l'entrepôt et cacha le véhicule. Il se pencha sur Ewon avant de quitter la voiture.

-Embrasses moi je vais peut-être mourir là bas.

Le visage d'Ewon se décomposa.

-Je plaisante, continua t-il.

Les lèvres d'Ewon esquissèrent un sourire de dépit. Il tendit sa main sur le visage de Mookyul et remit une mèche de ses cheveux qui tombait sur ses yeux.

-Fais attention à toi.

-Je te manquerais s'il m'arrivait quelque chose ?

-C'est quoi cette question ?

-Je te demande si je te manquerais si…

-J'ai très bien comprit, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Je t'aime, mais toi tu ne me le dis jamais…

-Tu le sais très bien.

-J'aime quand tu me le dis.

Ewon encercla Mookyul de ses bras et l'embrassa.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire pour que tu le saches.

-C'est vrai mais ça ne sert à rien si tu ne le dis pas de temps en temps…

-On perd du temps là ! répondit Ewon en se dégageant de l'étreinte.

Mookyul soupira et se releva.

-Si j'apprends que tu as bougé, tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

-Je ne bougerais pas, bougonna Ewon en s'enfonçant dans le siège.

-Très bien.

Il quitta l'habitacle, non sans jeter un dernier regard inquiet sur le véhicule et s'engagea dans la ruelle.

L'entrée de l'entrepôt se trouvait au fond d'une cour. Il avança prudemment, l'absence de signe ou de bruit humain l'inquiétait quelque peu.

Il sortit l'arme de sa poche et l'étudia. Les armes n'étaient pas ce qu'il aimait le plus. Une erreur était trop vite arrivée, il préférait ses poings qui étaient tout aussi efficaces.

La sécurité du Beretta émit un craquement menaçant sous son doigt et il se remit en marche.

La porte coulissante de l'entrepôt était à demi ouverte. Il se glissa à l'intérieur, silencieux comme un fantôme.

Une ombre passa au loin et Mookyul se cacha derrière le premier poteau en béton. Il approcha sans un bruit et assomma le garde qui faisait une ronde. L'homme s'écroula à ses pieds sans même avoir émit un bruit. Mookyul attrapa les deux bras du garde et le tira. Il le planqua dans ce qui semblait être un placard après l'avoir bâillonné.

L'intérieur de l'entrepôt se trouvait être une immense salle, au milieu de laquelle se trouvait une chaise où du sang coagulé avait laissé des traces. Une paire de menottes était également accroché à l'un des barreaux métalliques.

Mookyul passa devant et se dirigea vers le fond. Un couloir où des néons blancs grésillaient et donnait l'impression de se trouver dans un mauvais film d'horreur s'ouvrait à lui. Il avança devant des portes sans aucun signe distinctif et se succédant de tous les côtés.

Où étaient Asami et Takaba ?

Il pouvait très bien ouvrir une porte et tomber sur Yuri, ce qui compliquerait la situation.

A peine eut-il cette pensée qu'une porte s'ouvrit devant lui. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec la montagne de muscles.

Il eut l'avantage de la surprise mais son coup manqua de prêt le visage de l'homme pour s'abattre sur son épaule. Yuri fut désarçonné mais il reprit très vite ses esprits.

Il vit l'arme et réussit à frapper Mookyul. Le Beretta s'envola et tomba quelques mètres plus loin.

Mookyul bondit, le poing en l'air. L'autre esquiva et répondit, attrapant l'encolure de la veste du Coréen.

D'un coup de pied, ce dernier obligea le Russe à le relâcher.

-On avait un marché, gronda le Russe en reprenant sa respiration.

-ça ne marche pas lorsque des vies sont en jeux.

-En quoi ça te regarde ? Retourne dans ton pays avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à ton ami.

-Vous serez tous morts avant de poser votre regard sur lui.

Yuri esquissa un sourire carnassier et sauta sur Mookyul.

Ils roulèrent, s'arrachant la peau au contact du béton. Mookyul se retrouva sous Yuri et reçu deux coups de poing qui faillirent le faire déchanter. Yuri attrapa cependant la gorge du coréen et voulu l'étrangler. Mookyul commença à manquer d'air mais très vite il se calma et se concentra sur ses mains.

Il attrapa le visage de Yuri dans l'étau de ses mains et planta ses pouces dans les yeux du Russe. Celui-ci émit un grognement de douleur et relâcha la pression sur la gorge. Il voulait le finir rapidement, l'étrangler n'était pas assez rapide. Il s'écarta et regarda Mookyul reprendre sa respiration.

Yuri glissa sa main sous son pantalon au niveau de sa cheville. Il ressortit un poignard de taille moyenne, très affuté.

Mookyul se releva et fit face. Ça allait, dans ce genre de situation il était toujours le vainqueur.

Il regretta de ne plus avoir sa montre.

En position, le regard noir, il attendait que le russe charge.

Ce qui ne manqua pas après quelques secondes d'affrontements visuelles.

Le poing de Mookyul s'écrasa sur la mâchoire de Yuri. Il entendit avec satisfaction le craquement des dents qui sautaient.

Yuri cracha, du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche.

Mookyul fut impressionné, d'habitude ce coup tuait n'importe quel homme.

-Jolie coup, fit Yuri en se nettoyant la bouche.

Mookyul le toisa.

Un bruit derrière eux leur fit tourner la tête. Ewon avait quitté la voiture et s'approchait en courant.

Mookyul paniqua, mais ce fut la colère qui prit le dessus.

Avant qu'il n'esquisse un geste des coups de feu éclatèrent et Yuri s'écroula en un geyser de sang.

Ewon le rejoint en quelques enjambés et l'encercla dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien maintenant ! s'exclama t-il. Tu saignes !

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je t'avais dit de rester dans cette putain de voiture ! cria Mookyul qui avait encore le cœur qui battait à toute allure.

-Il lui semblait qu'il était en sécurité avec moi, fit une voix masculine avec un fort accent.

Mookyul se retourna vers la voix et fut très surprit par l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui, un révolver à la main.

Les cheveux de l'homme étaient si longs et si beaux qu'on les confondait facilement avec ceux d'une femme. Son visage aussi était efféminé, mais il était clair qu'il s'agissait d'un homme parce que son regard noir ne trompait pas. Dur comme le roc, il émanait de lui une aura dangereuse dont se méfia immédiatement Mookyul.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je me présente, Liu Feilong, je suis le chef du Baishee.

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?

Le regard de Feilong s'adoucit, un léger sourire naquit même sur ses fines lèvres.

-Je suis venu aider de vieux amis. Il serait peut être temps de les laisser sortir, bien que je suis que l'un d'entre eux doit être heureux.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 13

Feilong passa devant, il était suivit par deux hommes habillés en noir. Mookyul attrapa la main d'Ewon et la pressa. Ils restèrent d'abord figés de stupeur. La situation prenait une tournure quelque peu étrange. Qui était cet « homme » ?

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas sortir, répéta Mookyul, la voix chargé de colère.

-Il est venu me parler à travers la vitre. Il a dit qu'il était le chef du Baishee, la mafia chinoise et qu'il était venu parce que Takaba était en danger.

-Et tu l'a suivit ?

-Euh… ils ne ressemblaient aux Russes…

-On réglera cela plus tard, suivons le.

Ils prirent la direction du couloir. Feilong était en train de se débarrasser du verrou à l'aide de son arme. Il tira une fois et celui-ci céda, tombant en un bruit métallique.

Il ouvrit la porte et sourit.

-ça sent plus le sexe dans ce cachot que dans ton club Asami.

-Feilong, ne t'avais-je pas dit de rester loin d'ici ? demanda la voix grave du mafieux.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait de l'action par ici. Je suis venu voir, répondit –il en s'écartant de la porte, laissant passer Asami, torse nu et qui tenait Takaba dans ses bras.

-Reste loin de nous dans ce cas là.

-Donne-moi Akihito avant que tu ne le fasses tomber. Je remarque que tu as été blessé, fit-il en tendant les bras.

Ce n'était rien de très grave. Au pire quelques points de sutures.

-Garde tes mains loin de lui. Je peux très bien m'en occuper.

-C'est comme tu veux mais ce n'est pas ce que je peux constater.

Feilong haussa les épaules et tendit son bras en direction de la sortie. Asami l'ignora et avança.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Akihito ? demanda Ewon, inquiet à l'idée de voir son ami évanouit.

Asami s'arrêta et dévisagea Ewon. Avec son air d'ange martyrisé il comprit qu'on pouvait facilement lui céder.

-Il dort, je le réveillerai quand tout cela sera fini.

-Vous l'emmenez où ?

-Il a besoin de soin. Quelqu'un va s'occuper de vous.

Le japonais se remit en marche, suivit de Feilong qui semblait bien s'amuser.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux voitures, les hommes d'Asami les attendaient. Kirishima attrapa le corps de Takaba et le glissa dans la berline, son regard était chargé de reproche.

Asami se tourna vers Feilong.

-Je vais prendre cela comme le paiement de ta dette. Si de cette façon là tu peux ne plus m'ennuyer…

- Calme-toi un peu. Je suis venu là pour Takaba. Jusqu'à quand va-t-il survivre à la vie que ta fréquentation lui impose ? Ça serait dommage qu'il y laisse sa peau. Il est si plein de fougue et d'avenir.

-Je ne pense pas que ton avis lui importe. Je lui dirais que tu es passé.

-Vraiment ?

-…

-Qu'est ce que tu fais de Yuri ?

-Ton ami russe Mikhail n'est pas obligé de savoir. Mes hommes vont s'en charger. Tu n'as plus aucune raison de rester.

-J'aimerais parler avec Akihito quand il ira un peu mieux. Dis lui qu'il est le bienvenu chez moi, avec ou sans toi.

Asami se glissa dans la voiture et ferma la portière.

_Plus tard, à l'hôpital. _

La chambre ne correspond pas vraiment à ce qu'on pouvait appeler une chambre d'hôpital.

Déjà les murs n'étaient pas blancs, mais vaguement sable. La décoration ressemblait plus à un hôtel de luxe qu'à celui d'un centre de soin. Les deux lits côte à côte étaient entourés d'un matériel médical de pointe silencieux. Les deux hommes étaient allongés dans leur lit. Asami était le plus souvent au téléphone. Aucune des deux n'étaient revenus sur l'épisode du cachot. Akihito essayait d'engager la conversation mais il butait sur les premiers mots à prononcer.

Takaba se redressa dans son lit à l'aide de la potence. Son bras gauche plâtré réduisait son champ d'action. La tête lui tourna mais Asami venait de poser son portable et aurait enfin son attention.

-Je vais très bien et toi aussi. Alors pourquoi est ce qu'on partage une chambre d'hôpital ? attaqua t-il.

-Ton état ne me satisfait pas. Tu sortiras quand je l'aurais décidé, fit Asami.

-Et toi ? Tu ne vas pas camper ici ?

-Je me prends une nuit de repos, bailla t-il.

-A l'hôpital ? Ça te ne va pas du tout.

Asami le regarda se lever.

Il se dirigea en direction de la fenêtre. La vue donnait sur un parc boisé. Cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient très loin de chez lui. Asami s'était relevé également. Il tenait une cigarette dans la main, comme si ce geste était parfaitement normal.

-Retourne te coucher.

-Et toi ne fumes pas dans cette chambre. Comment va Ewon ? enchaina t-il.

-Très bien. Ils sont dans la chambre d'à côté, par mesure de sécurité. Tu n'as plus à te soucier de lui maintenant.

-Je le verrais quand même avant qu'il parte ?

-Peut –être.

Ses yeux d'or étincelaient avec les rayons du soleil qui traversaient la fenêtre.

-C'est bien la voix de Feilong que j'ai entendu ? continua Akihito.

-Oui, il était de passage.

-Ce n'est pas lui qui nous a sortie de là ?

Asami émit un petit rire moqueur.

-Il le pense. C'est le principal.

Le jeune homme regarda une dernière fois dehors avant de s'approcher du lit du mafieux.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda ce dernier.

-Je voulais voir tes nouvelles blessures.

-Il n'y a rien de grave.

-Tu sais, je pense toujours à ce que je t'ai dit…

Asami ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Akihito lui mit sa main sur la bouche.

-Mais si on y réfléchit on voit bien que c'est ce que nous aimons non ?

-Je ne supporterais pas l'idée de te voir blesser, mais tu ne me laisses pas te protéger Akihito.

-Je ne peux pas faire mon métier avec un gorille sur le dos, grogna le jeune journaliste.

-Tu as la clef de chez moi. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

-Je ne sais pas. Qui te dit que nous sommes faits pour vivre ensemble ?

-Tu as besoin de moi, annonça Asami.

-Quoi ? s'exclama t-il.

-Tu as un bras en moins, tu comptes faire comment pour payer ton loyer ?

-Je me débrouillerais, comme d'habitude.

-Ne crois pas que tu puisses aller vivre chez un ami.

-Comment ça ? Et qui me l'interdirait ? Toi ?

-Baisse d'un ton. Tu avais l'air plutôt d'accord dans la cellule.

-Je devais être fatigué, rougit Akihito.

Asami sourit. Il attrapa le bras droit du jeune et le dirigea contre son torse.

-Tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

Akihito fixa Asami. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine et sa main se mit à trembler lorsqu'il toucha du bout des doigts le torse lisse du mafieux.

Le jeune journaliste se glissa entre les jambes du plus vieux. Il remonta sa main jusqu'à sa nuque et il empoigna une touffe de cheveux noirs de jais et tira dessus. Le visage du mafieux bascula en arrière et le mouvement se stoppa sous la bouche impatiente du jeune homme.

Les lèvres se percutèrent et bataillèrent jusqu'à ce que le mouvement des bouches devienne plus fluide. Les deux langues s'abreuvaient l'une de l'autre. Takaba n'avait qu'une main pour retirer le peignoir et elle se devait d'être partout. Lorsqu'il le trouva assez déshabillé Akihito appuya sa main sur le torse d'Asami. Ce dernier comprit la demande et se rallongea sur le lit.

Akihito tremblait légèrement, ce qu'il allait faire le mènerait à un point de non retour.

Par où devait-il commencer ? Les paroles de Feilong lui traversèrent l'esprit : il devait fermer les yeux et se laisser aller, sa bouche ferait tout et à travers elle il libérerait tous ce qu'il ressentait.

Il ferma donc ses paupières et se pencha sur le corps du mafieux. Il commença par sa bouche, qu'il embrassa avec enthousiasme. Les deux mains d'Asami emprisonnèrent sa nuque. Lentement mais profondément ils unirent leurs sens sur cette échange que rompit Akihito.

Il descendit doucement, goutant chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à ses lèvres. Lisse, douce mais pourtant ferme et musclé elle sentait le désinfectant. Akihito évita les points de sutures qui barraient de temps en temps l'abdomen. Il pressa ses lèvres sur les cicatrices déjà présentes. Son unique main précéda sa bouche au plus bas du corps du mafieux. Elle l'effleura du bout des doigts, caressant tout son long. Asami frissonna et son corps réagit à la demande. Le jeune homme l'attrapa dans sa main et émit de légère pression dessus. C'était chaud. Il sentait les veines se gonfler de sang. Il approcha lentement ses lèvres et le survola. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et il avala le bout qu'il lécha patiemment. Les yeux toujours fermés, il ne pouvait voir l'expression d'Asami mais un léger gémissement se fit entendre. D'ordinaire peu expansive, ce bruit enhardi Akihito. Petit à petit il fit entrer en lui une plus grande partie de son amant. Il appliqua de long mouvement de langue. Plus il le faisait, plus l'envie de donner s'amplifiait. Les yeux toujours fermés, seule la sensation de la chair chaude et palpitante dans sa bouche existait. Les veines battaient et vibraient sous chaque mouvement de langue. Les mains d'Asami s'agitèrent et vinrent se poser sur la tête d'Akihito. Il empoigna les cheveux blonds puis relâcha la pression pour les caresser.

Akihito avala sans rendre compte les premiers effets qu'il produisait sur le corps de son amant.

Occupé par ce qu'il faisait, il ne sentit pas les mains d'Asami se glisser sur son visage.

-ça suffit, émit la voix étrangement rauque du mafieux.

Akihito releva la tête et croisa un regard chargé de désir qui le troubla encore plus.

Asami l'aida à l'enjamber. Maintenant à califourchon sur lui, le mafieux se redressa pour atteindre la bouche du jeune journaliste. Il fit glisser ses larges mains sur le dos, détachant au passage les attaches qui maintenait la blouse de l'hôpital. Il la jeta par-dessus le lit et reporta son attention sur le corps désormais nu du jeune japonais.

Ses doigts parcoururent toute sa peau, s'arrêtant pour profiter de la fine peau qu'il touchait. Ses lèvres mordillaient puis suçaient le torse qui se cambrait sous lui. Enfin, sa main descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale et empoigna une des fesses. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'endroit le plus sensible de son amant. Il entra lentement en lui. Le corps se contracta mais se relâcha doucement quand les mouvements de va et viens commencèrent. Asami mit du temps à le préparer mais le corps d'Akihito glissa sur lui lorsqu'ils ne firent plus qu'un.

C'est le jeune journaliste qui marquait la cadence, faisant des aller et venus sur le mafieux. Sa main valide dans une d'Asami tandis que ce dernier s'occupait d'une autre partie de lui.

Asami ne tarda pas à attraper Akihito et il l'allongea sur le lit, en prenant soin de ne pas causer de mouvement trop brusque pour ne pas faire bouger son bras. Il lui écarta les jambes et s'immisça entre.

-Demande le moi… fit Asami en le fixant.

Une alerte se déclencha dans l'esprit cotonneux du jeune journaliste.

-Même pas en rêve, pervers ! répliqua t-il.

-Je te laisse comme ça sinon…

-Moi aussi, lança t-il en tentant de sortir du lit. Il oublia que son bras gauche était emplâtré jusqu'en haut du coude et s'appuya dessus. La douleur le plia en deux.

Asami se mit à rire, ce qui énerva Takaba.

-Dès que tu t'agites tu provoques des catastrophes…

Le plus vieux glissa aux côtés du plus jeune et l'aida à se positionner de façon à ne plus avoir mal. Le bras ne touchait plus rien et ne pouvait plus bouger. Asami colla son torse contre le dos de Takaba. Leurs corps s'imbriquaient comme les deux pièces d'un puzzle.

-Et je suis obligé de te secourir…

Il souleva une cuisse et s'insinua entre.

-Alors ne crois pas pouvoir m'échapper, intima la voix au creux de son oreille.

-T'façon tu n'aurais jamais pu t'arrêter.

Le premier mouvement de reins le fit gémir.

-C'est vrai, mais je voulais te l'entendre dire, sourit Asami en ondulant ses hanches lentement.

-Sale con !

-Chut, il y a des voisins qui nous entendent.

Akihito rougit mais il n'y pensa plus quand Asami l'embrassa en même temps qu'il accélérait les frictions de sa main.


	18. Bonus

Coucou,

Bonne année à vous toutes :D

Je prends du temps avant de publier la fin, je le sais bien alors pour me faire pardonner j'ai un petit bonus. Cette scène n'est pas vraiment dans mon histoire. Je vous laisse le soin de découvrir pourquoi.

Bonus « Longues nuits à Tokyo »

La fumée se dissipait dans l'air au moyen d'un ventilateur discret accroché au dessus du lustre. Sans cet appareil, les quatre hommes présents disparaitraient dans le nuage opaque et désagréable que provoquaient les cigarettes que fumaient régulièrement deux d'entre eux.

Un nouveau mégot atterrit dans le cendrier déjà plein.

-Ceci dit, ils sont quand même marrants, fit le coréen.

-Une bouteille à deux et ils sont saouls…, ajouta le japonais en regardant les deux plus jeunes en train de rire bêtement.

La dernière soirée des coréens à Tokyo avait lieu au Shion. Asami avait proposé son club. Une salle luxueux et de l'alcool à flots, tout le monde avait été d'accord. L'ambiance était plutôt étrange au début. Mookyul et Asami se parlaient très peu. Ils surveillaient plus leurs amants qui s'entendaient comme des amis de longues dates et qui ne se seraient pas vu depuis longtemps. Ils conversaient si rapidement de tout et rien que les deux semes n'essayaient pas d'intervenir.

Asami et Mookyul sirotaient doucement l'alcool brun, préférant apprécier la brulure que provoquait chaque nouvelle gorgée.

-Takaba n'est pas très résistant. Il n'a jamais su boire.

-Il n'est pas plus docile après ? Parce qu'il a l'air d'avoir un sale caractère.

-Il se désinhibe verre après verre, comme tous ceux qui ne sont pas capables d'assumer leurs émotions.

-Ewon n'a pas besoin de boire lorsqu'il est avec moi, fit Mookyul avec orgueil.

-Ton amant s'assume, Akihito refuse de prendre conscience qu'il aime les hommes.

-Il est pourtant là, draguant mon petit ami, maugréa le coréen qui fixait avec intensité la proximité des corps, prêt à intervenir.

-Akihito plait à tous le monde, ce n'est pas facile pour moi d'en garder l'exclusivité. De plus, je te signale que ton copain l'allume également.

Les deux semes observèrent les jeunes qui rigolaient et parlaient ensemble. Ils semblaient aveugles quant aux signes qu'ils se lançaient parce que cela ne semblait pas les bouleverser.

Asami servit un nouveau verre à Mookyul.

-Ewon, viens ici, ordonna le coréen qui ne tient plus.

L'autre le regarda avec irritation.

-Attends, je discute avec Akihito.

-Tout de suite !

Le regard qu'il lui lança calma la réplique d'Ewon.

-D'accord Chef.

Il s'approcha de lui et s'assit contre ses cuisses. Mookyul l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa.

-Reste un peu avec moi mon amou…

Ewon plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, contrarié.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Ils entendirent le ricanement d'Asami qui les observait.

-Pas farouche ? rigola t-il.

Takaba s'était relevé et tituba jusqu'au fauteuil d'Asami. Ce dernier l'attrapa par les hanches et l'amena à lui, le coinçant sur ses genoux.

-Hey ! s'exclama le jeune japonais.

-Nos deux hôtes auraient besoin de voir comment nous les japonais voyons les relations entre hommes.

-Et qu'est ce que tu compte faire ?

-On va boire un peu avant, répondit-il mystérieusement, offrant un verre au jeune.

Deux bouteilles furent vidées avant qu'il ne reparle. Takaba s'était glissé aux côtés d'Asami, il sentait sa main rassurante le tenir dans le dos. Il appréciait sentir sa chaleur contre lui. Là, il n'avait pas honte que deux autres hommes le regardent avec Asami. Il pouvait se sentir à l'aise et il se laissait entrainer par les effets de l'alcool. Sa tête tournait de plus en plus rapidement. Ewon en face de lui semblait ressentir les mêmes choses. Ils devenaient de plus en plus incohérents dans leurs discours mais au moins ils rigolaient bien.

Akihito ne sentit pas la main bouger dans son dos et remonter jusqu'à sa nuque. Il n'avait guère conscience de ce qui allait se passer parce qu'il ne réagit pas quand les lèvres d'Asami s'attaquèrent aux siennes.

Elles avaient faim parce qu'elles le dévorèrent. Sa langue passa sous un rouleau compresseur. Pourtant Takaba ne protesta pas. C'était la bouche d'Asami qui était en train de le ravager après tout. Il ferma les paupières et vit les étoiles. La langue du mafieux avait le goût du whisky. Il s'en enivra.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il reprit le sens de la réalité. Ewon et Mookyul le regardait d'un air interdit. L'atmosphère s'alourdit brusquement.

Les yeux d'or d'Asami fixèrent Mookyul en même temps qu'il passa le t-shirt d'Ewon au dessus de sa tête.

Ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard quand le japonais entreprit de caresser sensuellement le torse de son jeune amant. Ce dernier émit un gémissement et tendit son corps sous la main.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? murmura Akihito.

-J'ai l'air de faire quoi ?

-Pas devant…

Asami le fit taire en l'embrassant derechef.

-Justement, on va pouvoir s'amuser. Ça ne te dit pas de changer un petit peu ?

Akihito regarda le couple de coréen qui ne bougeait plus depuis qu'Asami avait entreprit de le dévêtir. L'allégresse de l'alcool ne lui fit pas voir d'obstacle aux fantasmes du mafieux.

Et puis, il pourrait peut-être toucher Ewon. Depuis leur passage dans la cellule, il était comme fasciné par le corps de celui-ci. L'excitation de l'interdit gonflait petit à petit. Puis, voir la tête d'Asami serait un grand moment.

La tension monta d'un cran lorsqu'il se remit à gémir sous la langue d'Asami qui jouait sur ses tétons. Il renversa la tête et se laissa faire.

Ewon sentait le désir monter en lui. Le corps blanc d'Akihito en face de lui était caressé, léché, dégusté par le mafieux. Mookyul s'agita et il leva la tête.

-On ne va pas les laisser faire, fit-il en glissant sa main sous le visage d'Ewon.

-Non, tu as raison.

Ewon se redressa, excité par la boisson et par le regard fiévreux que lui lança Mookyul. Il enjamba les cuisses de son amant et s'assit sur lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec ostentation. Ewon commença à retirer les boutons de sa chemise. La bosse dans son boxer commençait à devenir douloureuse. Il fut stoppé par Mookyul qui emprisonna ses poignets et le lui leva les bras.

Il l'allongea sur le canapé.

De son coté, Asami leva Akihito et le déposa à côté d'Ewon.

Il attrapa le bras de Mookyul et le fixa. Le coréen plongea dans les yeux d'or et s'avança.

Plus grand que le japonais, il s'inclina légèrement quand il plaqua ses lèvres sur sa bouche.

Il ne s'attendait pas à cela et il manqua de s'étouffer. Ses dents commençaient à le démanger. Il avait besoin de mordre. C'était un combat que menaient leurs deux langues, aucune ne laissait de place à l'autre. Mookyul s'appliqua, il n'allait pas être plus faible que ce vieux la dessus. Ses deux mains tenaient fermement son visage, c'est pourquoi il ne remarqua pas celles d'Asami. Elles s'activaient sur sa ceinture. Il entendit le bruit de sa chute au sol.

Avant qu'il ne réagisse, une main ferme et chaude entoura son sexe. Elle ne faisait pas mal, mais elle n'était pas douce non plus.

Mookyul écarta sa bouche, la langue douloureuse. Il constata avec plaisir que les lèvres du japonais étaient écarlates.

Il ne jeta aucun coup d'œil sur les deux jeunes ukes. Les yeux d'Asami l'absorbaient totalement. Il comprenait que Takaba était incapable d'y résister.

La main autour de son sexe émit une pression qui le fit trembler. La chemise d'Asami était ouverte et laissé entre voir un torse musclé et totalement imberbe, ce qui irrita Mookyul.

Il descendit son regard jusqu'à la bosse formé dans son pantalon noir.

Comme il ne savait pas de quoi était capable le mafieux et qu'il ne voulait pas connaitre ses limites, il fit la même chose que lui. Sa main alla à la rencontre de sa virilité. Les frictions étaient de plus en plus fortes. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, Asami ne laissait rien transparaitre, seule sa respiration était un peu plus irrégulière.

Asami mit un genou à terre et devant trois hommes stupéfait, il lécha le sexe de Mookyul.

Celui ne tient pas longtemps sous la langue du mafieux et s'abandonna dans sa bouche.

Le souffle coupé, il se tourna vers Ewon qui ne respirait même plus.

Mais ce n'était pas lui qui réagit le premier.

Akihito se leva et se jeta sur Asami.

-Qu'est ce que viens de faire ? Et devant mes yeux ! lui reprocha t-il.

-Regardes dans quel état cela t'a mit, répondit-il en désignant son pantalon.

Akihito rougit mais ne se démonta pas.

-Tu m'as dit…

Asami l'attrapa et l'embrassa avant qu'il finisse de parler.

Il le bascula vers le fauteuil et entreprit de défaire son pantalon. Akihito se débattait dans les bras du mafieux mais ceux –ci étaient plus fort.

Il lui baissa le pantalon jusqu'aux chevilles. Sa main se baladait déjà entre ses fesses. Il manqua de jouir au premier doigt qui entra en lui, mais Asami comprimait son sexe dans l'autre main, retardant ainsi l'explosion.

Il sentit le sexe d'Asami entrer dans son corps, puis le regard d'Ewon sur lui.

Et il ouvrit les yeux.

Akihito se tourna dans le lit. Asami dormait à ses côtés. Il respira lentement. Ce qu'il venait de vivre… Il regarda Asami et sourit. Il n'avait jamais…

Sa main caressa les cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur le front du dormeur.

Il sursauta quand il vit un mouvement dans le lit.

-C'est moi qui te fait cette effet là ? murmura la voix du mafieux contre lui.

-N'importe quoi, je rêvais…

-Ah…fit la voix, intéressée.


	19. Fin

Le lendemain

La matinée venait de se terminer. Les quatre hommes avaient quitté l'hôpital et s'étaient dirigé en direction de l'aéroport privé. Asami, qui semblait vouloir les voir repartir le plus rapidement possible, avait proposé un de ses avions.

Ce dernier et Mookyul étaient partie régler les détails avant l'envol. Ewon et Takaba se trouvaient dans le hall de l'aéroport. Takaba revint avec deux tasses de café brûlant qu'il luttait pour faire tenir dans son unique main valide et en tendit une à Ewon.

-Merci, fit le coréen.

Takaba lui sourit et s'assit à côté de lui.

-J'imagine que tu es heureux de rentrer chez toi.

-Oh oui ! Les nuits sont beaucoup trop longues à Tokyo.

-Ce n'est pas toujours comme cela, c'est dommage que tu n'ais pas eu le temps de voir autre chose.

-Tu n'as bien guidé dans la ville. Je te remercie de me l'avoir fait découvrir.

-De rien, j'espère que ça t'a donné envie de revenir.

-Oui, puis j'aimerais bien que tu viennes à Séoul. Je te montrerai les endroits branchés.

-Je viendrais, assura Takaba.

-Tu vas aller habiter avec Asami ? Je vous ai entendu hier soir…

Takaba rougit mais ne se démonta pas.

-Je ne sais pas trop…

-Essayes. Si tu ne tentes rien, tu n'aurais rien et tu risquerais de passer à côté de quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

-C'est comme cela que tu vois ta relation avec Mookyul ?

-Oui, pourtant j'ai prit du temps avant d'accepter mes sentiments, mais maintenant tout va bien et je suis heureux.

-Je suis content pour toi.

Les silhouettes des autres hommes étaient visibles au loin. Ils les observèrent quelques instants dans le silence, plongés dans leurs réflexions.

Ewon sortit de sa poche un téléphone portable et le tendit à Takaba.

-Tiens, je te le rends avant que je n'oublie. Je voulais y mettre mon numéro mais je ne comprends rien à votre écriture.

Akihito le prit et rigola.

-Je vais le faire, donne le moi.

Ewon lui dicta son numéro.

-Je t'ai envoyé un message, comme cela tu auras le mien.

Le coréen acquiesça.

-Ton bras ne te fait pas trop mal ?

-Non ça va mais je ne vais pas pouvoir l'utiliser avant longtemps…

-Comment tu vas faire pour prendre des photos ?

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir.

-Je suis désolé, sincèrement. Toute cette histoire a eut lieu parce que je n'ai pas été assez vigilant.

-N'importe quoi, ils auraient trouvé un moyen pour t'avoir quand même.

-Oui mais tu as été impliqué et ta vie a été en danger à cause de moi.

-Personne ne m'a obligé à quoique ce soit. Ne te fait pas de soucis, le danger et moi on se côtoie depuis un certain temps maintenant.

Ewon haussa les épaules. Il tourna la tasse de café dans sa main distraitement.

-Si tu aimes Mookyul, pourquoi tu m'as… ? demanda brusquement Takaba.

Le jeune coréen sursauta et le café gicla.

-Aie ! Et merde…

Son t-shirt était maintenant trempé de café chaud.

-Tu sais où sont les toilettes ?

-Oui, suis-moi, répondit Takaba en se levant.

Dans les toilettes, Ewon retira son t-shirt.

-Je vais devoir le laver, fais chier, c'était mon seul t-shirt pour repartir.

-Tu veux le mien ? Tu fais la même taille que moi.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser avec un t-shirt sale !

-Je m'en fous, je rentre chez moi après.

-Laisse -moi laver la tache alors.

Ewon passa le t-shirt sous l'eau et sous le sèche main.

-On la voit encore…

-Pas grave. Aide-moi à retirer le mien par contre.

Ewon s'approcha de Takaba.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question…dit Takaba alors qu'Ewon luttait pour faire passer le t-shirt hors du plâtre.

-Je dois t'avouer que ma première motivation était de faire quelque chose avec quelqu'un d'autre que Mookyul. Ça fait longtemps que l'idée me traversait l'esprit. Tu sais je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, mais les gays ne sont pas fidèles, ou alors rarement. En tous cas, pour moi c'est une épreuve. Il me comble plus que quiconque alors j'avais abandonné l'idée mais quand je t'ai vu, cela est revenue à la charge.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

-Rien du tout. Enfin, c'est ta présence qui semble provoquer ça. Tu sais que tu es vraiment mignon ? Asami doit avoir du mal à te garder pour lui.

Takaba s'empourpra.

-Je ne suis pas gay…

-Et tu couches avec des hommes ?

-Non, juste Asami…et puis c'est lui qui me force…

-J'ai pas eu cette impression hier soir.

-Bon d'accord, Asami est un cas à part. Les autres hommes… Je n'ai jamais rien demandé moi à la base.

-Bouge ton bras vers la gauche si tu peux, oui comme ça. Ça ta dérangé ce que je t'ai fait ?

-Aie, non mais enfin Asami la découvert…Tu vas le dire à Mookyul ?

-Pour que je me fasse tuer ? Ça ne va pas. Dis donc, ton mec là, c'est un sacré tortionnaire.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-T'as vu ton torse ?

Takaba se regarda dans la glace, en plus des hématomes, se trouvait une série de suçon bien frais.

-Tu peux parler, t'as vu ton cou !

-Oui, je sais. Le pire c'est les oreilles. Mookyul tient absolument à me les arracher à chaque fois.

Il lui montra les marques de morsures de la veille. Mookyul l'avait chopé contre le mur pendant qu'il écoutait ce qui se passait et l'avait mordu jusqu'à ce qu'il le lâche.

-On vit avec deux tarés, conclut Ewon.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez tous les deux ? s'exclama une voix quand la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit.

Mookyul avança et attrapa Ewon. Il lui lança un regard noir.

-A moitié à poil en plus, ajouta t-il.

-Calme-toi, on échange nos t-shirt.

-Pourquoi ça ? Et vous avez besoin de rester torse nu aussi longtemps ? C'est quoi ces marques dans ton cou en plus ?

Ewon leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu te fous pas de ma gueule ? C'est toi qui m'as fait ça. Puis tu veux jouer à ce jeu là ? Ça t'a prit autant de temps de signer un registre ? Qui me dit que tu ne faisais rien avec Asami ?

-Mais t'es complètement parano… s'exclama Mookyul.

Takaba se retint de rire, surtout lorsqu'il croisa le regard peu amène d'Asami. Il attrapa le t-shirt et quitta discrètement les toilettes. Même lorsqu'il referma la porte il les entendait encore se disputer.

Il leva son bras valide et s'empêtra dans le vêtement.

Une main puissante vint à son secours et en deux secondes il fut de nouveau habillé.

-Si tu ne fais pas plus attention, tu risques d'avoir de gros problème, fit la voix grave et pourtant douce d'Asami.

-Je suis innocent !

-Je n'en doute pas. Mais dans ton cas, ça n'a jamais fait une grande différence.

-En quoi c'est ma faute si je croise que des gens cinglés ?

Asami ne répondit pas mais son sourire calma Akihito.

-Asami ?

-Oui ?

Le cœur battant, il ravala ses paroles.

-Non rien.

Asami le regarda d'un air intrigué mais Akihito se dirigea en direction de la table qu'il occupait plus tôt avec Ewon. Il y avait une mare de café, mais il l'évita et récupéra sa tasse. Il avala la fin froide et grimaça.

Mookyul et Ewon ressortirent des toilettes. Ils ne se faisaient pas la tête et Mookyul avait un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres.

-C'est ici qu'on se dit au revoir, annonça Asami.

Mookyul se tourna en direction de Takaba.

-Merci d'avoir prit soin d'Ewon, je te suis redevable à vie pour cela.

-Ce n'est pas la peine d'exagérer, il en aurait fait de même pour moi.

-J'imagine. Vous êtes les bienvenus à Séoul.

-Merci, fit Takaba.

Asami tendit la main en direction de Mookyul et celui-ci la serra sans hésiter. Des affaires étaient prévues entre les deux hommes et ils se reverraient surement dans peu de temps.

Ewon s'approcha de Takaba et voulu le prendre dans ses bras. Celui-ci grimaça sous la douleur mais ne dit rien. L'étreinte fut de courte durée car Mookyul se gratta la gorge pour montrer sa désapprobation.

Il recula et regarda le couple Asami/Akihito.

-Bon courage pour votre cohabitation !

Akihito lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

-Vous vous installez ensemble alors ? dit Mookyul.

Une voix s'éleva dans l'aéroport.

« Les conditions climatiques prévus vont rendre les vols incertains. Décollage immédiat pour ceux qui sont déjà annoncés. »

Ils levèrent la tête en direction du ciel, ce dernier se couvrait de nuages gris qui ne prévoyaient rien de bon.

Ils sortirent du hall. Asami et Takaba les regardèrent monter dans le jet.

Takaba agita son bras gauche en direction du couple et les salua une dernière fois.

Asami alluma une cigarette.

-Je dois croire les paroles d'Ewon ? demanda Asami qui fixait l'avion décoller.

-Oui…

-Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

-Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien… répondit simplement Takaba en levant les yeux en direction d'Asami.

Ce dernier sourit et Takaba eut un raté.

Asami resta plongé dans l'observation de l'avion.

-Je te ferais l'amour toute la journée lorsqu'on rentrera, dit-il simplement. Il tira trois lattes, puis il grêla.

Et voila, c'est fini.

J'espère que vous n'êtes déçu par cette fin. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. J'avais beau chercher, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais écrire. J'ai commencé cette fiction pour le plaisir, parce que ces deux yaois sont des références pour moi. Les personnages sont beaux, intelligents et drôles. Je n'ai peut-être pas réussit à transcrire l'ambiance des mangas. Comme ce n'était pas les mêmes, c'était pas très évident. En tous cas, j'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

Pour répondre à un commentaire : Asami est vraiment plus petit que Mookyul, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça m'a plut. Même si ça voudrait indiquer d'Asami pourrait finir en uke (non jamais de la vie !) avec Mookyul en seme (*saigne du nez quand même en imaginant la scène*).

Je vous remercie toutes d'avoir prit le temps de lire et de commenter ma ff.

Et qui sait, peut-être que j'écrirais quelque chose d'autre...


End file.
